A Different View of Things
by Skrillexia
Summary: What if it was Ironhide who had raised Jade whilst she was in the labs and not Starscream? Watch the two form a father/daughter relationship and go through hardship together.
1. The 'Pet'

**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Here is a brand new story jadey156 and I thought of, now in my other stories you know that Ironhide left the Decepticons a long time ago. This time however he stays and Starscream is the one who quite the Decepticons, this will make better sense when you read the story =D

Loosely related to 'To Save A Life'

Jade belongs to **jadey156.**

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts/Sparkling talk.

**Warnings**: Scenes of torture.

Ironhide has been feeling lonely with the Decepticons, Starscream-his best friend- had defected to the Autobots a long time ago. He missed his friend very much, but he still stayed by Megatron's side.

One day Ironhide was standing beside his leader's throne in the throne room, said leader looked happy about something "_Hmm, what could he be so happy about?_" he thought.

Megatron looked at his second in command and saw the look, he smirked.

'Hide crossed his arms over his chest "**Alright, what're you so happy about?**" he asked.

"**I'm glad you asked Ironhide**" the Warlord replied with a sick smile.

"_Oh Primus_" the black mech thought rolling his good optic.

"**I'm happy because some of our allies have brought me back a 'pet'**" Megatron said.

Ironhide frowned "**'Pet'?**" he asked.

The Warlord smirked and nodded "**Yes, want to see 'it'?**" he asked.

'Hide narrowed his good optic a little and nodded.

Megatron smirked and stood up and the two mechs walked out the throne room.

They arrived outside a dark room where they heard very small and scared squeaks, Ironhide frowned "_Those noises sound familiar_" he thought.

Megatron switched on the lights "**There she is**" he said proudly.

'Hide couldn't believe it!

In the cage was a very scared Sparkling, she looked human with mixed race skin and brown wide eyes. Her hair was black and she had no clothes on, she only looked a few days old.

The black mech glared at his leader "**A Sparkling?!**" he whispered harshly "**what're you gonna do to her?!**"

"**Only things to 'help' us**" the Warlord replied with a smirk.

"**Are you glitched?!**" Ironhide sneered quietly "**I knew you could be low at times, but to stoop this low and torture an innocent Sparkling?!**"

"**Who said anything about torture?**" Megatron replied sounding shocked "**I only want to get a few energon samples**"

'Hide still had his doubts "**I'll stay and watch**" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

The Warlord nodded and called in Soundwave who walked in, he opened the cage and pulled out the frightened Sparkling and placed her on the table.

If only Ironhide knew what was going to happen next...he felt like he wanted to kill his leader when he saw Soundwave get a needle out his subspace.

The Sparkling chirped and squeaked for mercy.

Soundwave took no notice and started to inject the needle into the Sparkling making her cry and scream.

The only thing that stopped Ironhide from killing his leader was the Sparkling, she would need comfort from this torture.

The Sparkling looked at him, she was starting to pass out from the pain.

'Hide could see the different emotions in her eyes: Pain, Fear, Hurt...but also Love. He managed a small smile as he held back his emotions "**Be brave**" he mouthed.

The Sparkling managed a small smile through her pain and passed out.

"**That'll do for today Soundwave**" Megatron said with a smile "**let's go**"

Soundwave nodded and followed his leader out the room.

Ironhide stayed where he was, he looked up the hallway to make sure the coast was clear and walked quietly in. He looked at the Sparkling passed out on the table "_Primus how could Megatron do this?!_" he thought and walked closer to have a closer look.

The Sparkling was bleeding blood and energon.

'Hide made a quiet 'Hmm' and got a clean rag, he gently wiped the excess blood and energon off the Sparkling. He was glad that he had-secretly-researched medics.

The Sparkling twitched a little and opened her eyes, she looked to her right and saw the same mech who told her to be brave.

Ironhide smiled softly "**Hey it's ok**" he whispered softly "**I'm not gonna hurt ya**"

The Sparkling just stared at him weakly.

The black mech gently stroked her cheek with his finger.

The Sparkling managed a weak purr and turned her head towards his finger.

"**What's your name little one?**" 'Hide asked softly.

The Sparkling clicked once and twittered twice.

"**Jade?**" Ironhide whispered softly.

Jade nodded a little "_What's...your name?_" she tweeted weakly.

"**Mine's Ironhide**" the black mech replied softly "**but you can call me 'Hide for short**"

The Sparkling nodded.

"**How old are ya kid?**" Ironhide asked softly.

"_Four..days_" Jade clicked.

'Hide nodded.

"_How..old...are you?_" the Sparkling chirped.

'Hide chuckled a little "**Very old**" he replied softly.

Jade couldn't help but giggle a little.

The black mech smiled softly "**I bet you're freezin'**" he whispered softly "**wait here**" he got up and looked in a drawer, he found an old-clean-rag and got a pair of scissors. He cut it so it looked like a shirt that had long sleeves and went down to her knees, he smiled and walked over to the table "**this'll warm ya up**" he-very gently-put it on her.

The Sparkling felt a bit warmer.  
"**What happened to yer old clothes?**" 'Hide asked softly and quietly.  
"_Th-the...bad...people...ripped them_" Jade chirped looking a little scared.  
Ironhide nodded a little "**Ok**" he replied softly "**well just know that I'm not gonna hurt ya, I'll take care of ya**"  
The Sparkling smiled and nodded, then Megatron stormed in.  
Ironhide got to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest "**Can I help ya?**" he asked.  
"**Why are you fussing over Hybrid!**" the Warlord snarled.  
'Hide guessed that his leader had named her that "**It's a free planet, I can do what I want**" he replied.  
"**I am your leader!**" Megatron snarled.  
"**I don't care if you're the Duke of Edinburgh, it's my decision whether I want to see her or not**" the black mech replied.  
Jade smiled at his bravery.  
The Warlord pushed Ironhide away, he grabbed the Sparkling and threw her across the room.

Jade was too weak to protest.

Then Megatron picked her up again and tossed her into the cage and locked the door.  
'Hide growled "**Was that really necessary?!**" he snarled.  
"**You mind your own business!**" the Warlord snarled and shoved him.  
Ironhide growled and shoved him back twice as hard.  
Megatron stumbled back and fell on his aft, he got to his feet and growled "**We'll 'talk' more tomorrow**" he threatened.  
'Hide rolled his good optic.  
The Warlord growled and walked away.  
Ironhide looked at Jade who was now in a tight corner looking scared, he sighed softly and walked out.  
When he had gone the Sparkling uncurled herself but stayed in the corner, 'Hide had stood up to Megatron for her. She felt a hint of happiness flow through her, she admired his bravery and how he treated her after she had been tortured. Maybe he wasn't one of the bad people after all.

**End of Chapter 1**

Woo! First chapter done =D


	2. Dad

**Author's note**: Here is the second Chapter, this was written by me and the first chapter was written by **jadey156** =D

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts/Sparkling talk.

**Warnings**: Swearing and scenes of torture, and a bit of gore.

The next morning Ironhide had ended up locked in his room, he was just about to try and kick the door open when he heard Jade screaming "**F**k!**" he cursed and tried to ram the door open, but it didn't work. He growled, then he saw his window was open and smirked "**Megs you're such an idiot**" he said and jogged over to the window, he climbed out. He jogged along the side of the building and saw another open window, he jogged over to it and climbed in.

Knockout was surprised when he saw him climbing through his bedroom window "**Ironhide?**" he asked.

'Hide straightened up "**Don't mind me**" he replied and walked out the red mech's room, he found the room where he saw Jade being burnt and injected.

The Sparkling was screaming for help.

Megatron growled and grabbed her, he threw her to the wall.

Jade lay still.

Ironhide growled a little and ducked quickly when his leader looked in his direction "_Thank Primus for the fact I have a fast reaction time_" he thought, he saw a strong ceiling beam and smirked "_perfect_" he jumped up and gripped the beam, he swung himself up and landed on the beam.

Megatron came out the room and looked around, he couldn't see anything and shrugged and walked back into the room.

After three and a half hours Megatron Soundwave and Barricade came out the room, they had Jade's blood on them "**I can't believe Hybrid hasn't woken up yet**" Barricade said and sulked.

"**Tell me about it**" Soundwave added.

"**I'm sure she'll wake up**" Megatron assured "**we need her alive for more experiments**"

Ironhide feared the worst, he watched the three mechs-who didn't see him-walk up the hallway and out of sight. He jumped off the beam and jogged into the room.

Jade was lying on her side, she had burns and cuts over her body.

"**Oh Primus**" 'Hide whispered and jogged over, he knelt down and gently shook her awake "**Jade?**" at first there was no response and he sighed, he should have stopped them. Then he heard a weak chirp and looked at the Sparkling "**Jade?**"

Jade groaned a little and opened her eyes.

Ironhide breathed a sigh of relief and gently picked her up in his arms "**Thank Primus you're ok**" he whispered.

The Sparkling managed a weak smile, it was all she could do at the moment due to how weak she was.

The black mech gently cuddled her "**Megadork locked me in my room, but I climbed out the window when I heard ya scream**" he said softly.

Jade gave him an understanding look.

'Hide smiled a little "**I'd better get you fixed up and fed**" he said softly "**are ya human?**"

The Sparkling shook her head.

Then Ironhide remembered yesterday he saw blood and energon leaking out of her, he knew straight away what she was "_A magic_" he thought "_Primus I thought they were all bad_"

Magics were also born on Cybertron, they had a look of a human but had different abilities like flying healing and transforming. Osiris was the first magic created by Primus and that was how the race was born, but when the war started all the magics turned evil which made Osiris the last good magic in existence. But after she was killed there were no more good magics, until now it seems.

'Hide looked at the Sparkling, he could tell that she was a good magic. He smiled and said softly "**Let's get ya fixed up**"

Jade nodded.

The black mech placed her gently on the table and started to treat her wounds.

The Sparkling felt no pain when she was being treated.

Ironhide finished treating her and gently picked her up "**Now let's get you some energon**" he said softly.

Jade smiled a little, then they both heard two sets of feet walking towards the room.

'Hide knew it was Megatron and Soundwave, he looked at the cage then at the Sparkling "**Ok kid, I'll put you in your cage ok?**" he said softly.

Jade nodded.

The black mech jogged over to the cage and gently placed her in, he closed the door just as Megatron and Soundwave walked in.

"**What are you doing here Ironhide?**" the Warlord asked.

"**I was checking on Jade**" Ironhide replied.

"**How do you know her name?**" Megatron asked.

"**She told me**" 'Hide replied.

"**Master didn't you lock Ironhide in his room?**" Soundwave asked.

"**Yes I did, how did you get out?**" the Warlord asked.

"**Open window**" the black mech replied.

Megatron rubbed the back of his neck feeling a bit foolish.

Jade giggled a little.

The Warlord growled and banged the cage "**Stop laughing!**" he snarled.

Ironhide growled "**Don't you think you've given her enough torture for one day?!**" he snarled.

Megatron shook his helm and opened the cage, he grabbed the Sparkling by it's extremely burnt arm.

Jade cried out in pain.

The Warlord growled and was just about to hit her when 'Hide's hand blocked his from hitting her "**Ironhide!**" he snarled.

The black mech growled at him.

The Sparkling smiled at 'Hide in thanks, then she was injected in her burn making her slip into a deep and uncomfortable sleep.

"**And I thought you were loyal Ironhide**" Megatron snarled.

"**I am**" the black mech snarled back "**but I draw the line when Sparklings are tortured**"

Megatron gave him an evil smirk and walked out with Jade in his grasp.

Ironhide was about to go after him but an electrical surge ran through him making him go into stasis.

Soundwave picked him up and took him to the brig.

An hour later Ironhide groaned and came out of stasis, he sat up and looked around. He saw that he was in the brig, he growled a little and got up. He scanned the bars and saw that they had been electrified "_The b**tards_" he thought, then he heard Jade screaming and crying. He growled and tried everything to get out, from blasting a hole in the wall to blasting the bars with his cannons. Nothing worked!

Megatron came in ten minutes later with Jade's blood and energon on him, he unlocked the cell and opened it "**You may come out now**" he said.

'Hide wanted to pulverise him, but his worry for Jade overruled that "**You're a sick b**tard**" he snarled and went to the room the Sparkling was in.

Jade had already been sick and had been coughing up blood.

Ironhide knelt down beside the table and gently touched her back, however when he did she cried out in pain. She had been hurt so much she couldn't be touched, he sighed "**Oh Jade**" he whispered.

The Sparkling looked at him with teary eyes.

"**I was trapped in the brig**" 'Hide whispered "**I tried everything to get out, but nothing worked**"

Jade gave him a kind look, if he wasn't trapped he would have helped her.

The black mech smiled a little and gave her a gentle kiss on the head.

The Sparkling smiled, she was secretly starting to think of him as a father.

But what the Sparkling didn't know was that Ironhide was starting to think of her as a daughter.

Jade smiled "_D-Dad_" she tweeted weakly before falling asleep.

'Hide smiled and gave her another gentle kiss on the head, he thought it best to treat her in the morning when she had recovered. He gently stroked his daughter's cheek, this will be a big change to both their lives

**End of Chapter 2**

I'm on a roll! =D


	3. Doing what's right

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by **jadey156 **=D

Alive, Trixie (mentioned) and D.X belong to **jadey156**.

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Decepticon talking.

**Warnings**: Mention of abuse.

A year later after Ironhide taught Jade to walk and talk she was sitting in her cage when two magics walked in...their names were Alive and D.X, she had never seen them before and grew worried.  
Alive opened the cage door and held her hand, she tugged her out her cage "Lord Megatron wants us to 'look after you' for a while" she said.  
Alarm bells began to ring in Jade's head, she may have only been one. But she certainly wasn't stupid "What does Ironhide think?" she asked as she knew her father was still second in command despite helping her, and the other Decepticons were fearful of him.  
"He doesn't know" D.X replied with a smirk.  
"But he's second in command!" Jade exclaimed "he needs to know"  
"He'll see you again" Alive sneered and she tugged her out the room.

The one year old was scared, was she ever going to see her father again?

When Ironhide heard-from another Decepticon-that his daughter had been taken to stay with two bad magics for a while, he was enraged "**Megs are ya glitched?! Who knows what they'll do her!**" he snarled, his optics were almost blood red because of his new level of rage.  
Megatron was a little scared but tried not to show it "**Well she's a magic and I think it's fitting for her to stay with two other magics, and they have a Sparkling called Trixie so Hybrid will have a friend to play with**" he explained as calmly and bravely as he could.  
"**Yeah but there's a BIG damn difference!**" 'Hide snarled "**she's a good magic and those two are bad magics! Was it your plan to separate me and Jade?!**"  
The Warlord looked shocked, well he tried to anyway "**No Ironhide it's only fair for her to be around her own kind, she's in good hands**" he replied softly.  
Ironhide growled, he didn't trust bad magics at all or believe anything his leader said "**And when will she be back?**" he sneered.  
"**A year, basically when she turns two**" the Warlord replied.  
'Hide felt his anger increase, he prayed to Primus his daughter would be ok as he wouldn't be there to comfort her.

A year later Ironhide saw Jade again, she looked even worse. She had been beaten fiercely by the bad magics, they had also starved her and gave her a star shaped scar on the corner of her left eye. She looked so scared and frail.  
The two magics had locked her in her cage and walked out.  
When the coast was clear 'Hide walked over to the cage and opened it "**Primus kid**" he whispered softly.  
Jade cuddled onto him tightly, she was so scared and hurt.  
Ironhide sniffed and held her in his arms gently "**It's ok**" he whispered softly "**I'm here**" he was going to have a talk with his leader later, but for now he stayed with his daughter. He was so relieved to have his daughter in his arms again, he knew that she wasn't going to survive for much longer. Something had to be done, and he knew what.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Escape

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by me =D

Rebecca belongs to me.

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Decepticon talking.

A year later Jade was now three years old, she was sitting in her cage inspecting her new bruises when she heard the door open. She looked up and smiled when she saw her father "Daddy!" she said.

Ironhide smiled and opened the cage door "**Hey**" he said softly and knelt down to her level "**Jade you know I want what's best for ya...so I want you to get out of here**"

The three year old didn't want to leave without her father, she held his hand and tugged it "**Let's go daddy**" she said.

'Hide sighed, he knew he couldn't leave "**Jade I can't come with you, but know that I love you and I promise we'll see each other again**" he replied softly and gently put a finger to her chest "**I'll always be with ya in your Spark**" he got a cuddle bunny and a coat "**here take these, the bunny is so you remember me and the coat is so you'll stay dry as it's rainin' heavy out there**"

Jade got the coat and put it on her and her father fastened it for her, she got the bunny and held it close to her chest. She cuddled her father "**I love you daddy**" she whispered.

The black mech felt a few tears escape his optics as he cuddled her "**Love ya too kid**" he whispered softly "**remember we created a family bond so we can talk through the bond when you want to, and I promise we'll see each other in the future**"

The three year old nodded, when they ended their hug she escaped the lab.

Ironhide watched her go, he would definitely make sure that they will see each other again. He hoped she would find a good home.

Jade ran for hours and soon become cold and ached like the pit, but she had the determination to keep going. Her father had taught her to have great determination, she cuddled her toy to her Spark as she cried.

A girl who looked about six years old heard a child crying behind some trees, her name was Rebecca. She wore a long black coat with a pair of black trousers and black trainers, her hair was blonde and her eye colour was blue. The noticeable thing about her was the birthmark in the shape of a scar on the right side of her face, it started from the top of her eyebrow and ended on her cheek. She walked through the trees and saw a three year old child, she had a black coat on and had a bunny cuddled to her chest.

Jade heard someone walking over to her and looked up, she backed away a little as she was scared.

The six year old stopped and looked her over, she saw that she had black hair with mixed race skin and her eye colour was brown. She could see the healed up cuts and bruises on her legs and feet, she looked at her again "Hey it's ok" she said softly "I'm not gonna hurt ya"

Jade took off her hood and looked at her, she took a step closer "H-Hello" she replied quietly and nervously.

Rebecca smiled a little "Hey" she replied softly "my name's Rebecca, what's yours?"

The three year old thought a moment, the Decepticons called her 'Hybrid'. But her father told her that name was Jade, she believed that and looked at the six year old again "Jade" she replied.

Becky smiled "That's a great name" she replied "want to come back with me?"

Jade nodded, she started to trust Rebecca like she trusted her father. She held her hand and the two walked out the woods.

At the Decepticon base Ironhide was sitting in his quarters looking through his photo album of him and his daughter, he came to one of him and his daughter doing the conga round the room. He smiled softly at it and closed his book, then just as he put it away he heard a roar of rage from his leader. He smirked "**She's away from you now**" he whispered.

"**WHERE THE F**K IS HYBRID?!**" Megatron screamed and stormed to 'Hide's quarters.

The black mech smirked then kept a straight face as his leader came in.

"**Where is Hybrid Ironhide?!**" the Warlord snarled.

Ironhide shrugged "**How should I know?**" he asked.

Megatron growled "**Did you help her escape?**" he asked in a dangerous tone as he stalked forwards.

"**Even if I did, why would I tell you?**" 'Hide asked getting up and crossing his arms over his chest.

"**Because of two reasons: One I am your leader, and two we needed her!**" the Warlord snarled.

"**Oh really?! Tell me, what 'benefits' have we had since Jade arrived all those years ago!**" Ironhide snarled back.

"**Well...we were close to a benefit last week**" Megatron replied.

"**A benefit?! You hurt her so badly she couldn't be touched!**" the black mech snarled "**admit it Megatron you just wanted her for your sick desires!**"

The Warlord growled "**She is a special magic that we need**" he snapped "**and I thought you always stood by me!**"

"**Not when it comes to harming Sparklings!**" Ironhide snarled and got into his leader's face "**y'know what?! I don't care what ya do to me for helpin' Jade escape! All I care about is her having a happier and safer life, away from you!**" he stormed out his quarters leaving a speechless Megatron behind.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Reunion

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by **jadey156**, Cybertron Island was created by us =D

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Decepticon talking.

Over the years Jade grew up happily and healthy with Rebecca...but she still missed her father.  
One morning, Rebecca -age twenty- saw Jade -age sixteen- crying in her room holding her toy rabbit-that she named Cuddle-close to her Spark.  
The twenty year old sat next to her "Jadey?" she asked softly.  
The sixteen year old jumped and quickly wiped away her tears "I'm ok" she assured quickly.  
Rebecca put a arm around her "Jadey something's up, y'know you can tell me" she said softly.  
Jade thought of her as a big sister and sighed "Well I miss my father...he looked after me and raised me after I was taken from my Carrier and Sire" she whispered softly, she had told Rebecca about her past and taught her the Cybertronian language and terminology.  
The twenty year old nodded a little "What's his name?" she asked.  
"His name's Ironhide, but I called him dad" the sixteen year old replied "he taught me so many things, we created a bond together...I know he's still alive 'cause I can feel him still"  
Rebecca nodded "Well...I hope you'll see him again" she said softly "I can tell he means everythin' to ya."  
Jade smiled and cuddled her sister "Me too" she replied.  
Rebecca smiled and cuddled her back.  
The sixteen year old purred a little making her sister laugh.

That night at the Decepticon base Ironhide snuck out, he wanted to see Jade again as he hadn't seen her in thirteen years. But he knew she had gone to a good home because she was happy, he sniffed the air and sensed her rather far away in a block of flats with a human. He transformed down into a GMC Topkick C4500 and-after making sure no Decepticons had followed him-set off for the flat.

Jade was fast asleep in her bed when she felt a small tug at her Spark, she shifted a little but didn't wake up. Then she felt another one, this one was stronger but still gentle. She shifted a little and woke up, she looked around her room but couldn't see anyone, she felt another gentle tug at her Spark and frowned a little. Then realisation hit her, there as only one person she had a bond with "Daddy" she whispered and jumped out of bed and quickly got changed, when she was ready she sprinted outside.

When she got outside she looked around for her father, she beamed when she saw his alt form waiting beside the flat "DAD!" she called and ran towards him.  
Ironhide activated his holoform that looked like his bipedal mode but he was 7ft 8inches tall "**Jade!**" he called, he was delighted to see his daughter again after thirteen years.

The sixteen year old pounced and glomped her father to the floor "**I've missed you so much!**" she said as she cried happy tears.  
Ironhide smiled kindly at her "**Aww I missed ya too Jade**" he replied softly and gave her a kiss on the head "**Primus you've grown**"  
The sixteen year old smiled "Yeah, I'm sixteen years old now and my sister Rebecca is twenty" she told him about Rebecca finding her and raising her.  
'Hide smiled and the two stood up "**I'm glad you found a nice home**" he said softly "**Primus knows you needed a better life**"  
Jade smiled and nodded "**I've never forgot you dad**" she replied "**I still have Cuddle**"  
The black mech smiled "**I gave that to ya and you still have it?**" he asked.  
Jade smiled and nodded "It's my memory of you, I have never lost it" she replied softly.  
Ironhide smiled and cuddled her again "**It's so good to see ya again kid**" he said softly.

The sixteen year old smiled and cuddled him back "Same here dad" she replied.

From her window Rebecca looked out and saw her sister with Ironhide, she smiled a little and got dressed and walked outside.  
'Hide sensed someone approaching and turned round.  
Jade did the same and smiled "Hey Becky" she greeted.  
The twenty year old smiled "Hey" she replied.  
The sixteen year old walked over to her sister. "Ok intro: Rebecca Ironhide, Ironhide Rebecca" she said gesturing between the two.  
Rebecca waved at Ironhide smiled and waved back "**So you're the one who took care of Jade from the age of three?**" he asked.  
The twenty year old smiled and nodded.  
'Hide smiled and walked over to her and gave her a hug "**Thanks kid**" he whispered softly.  
Rebecca smiled "No worries" she replied quietly, she was surprised that he had such a soft touch.  
Jade saw the look and smiled "Told you" she whispered when they let go.  
The twenty year old smiled and nodded.  
The three of them looked up at the stars, Ironhide had his arms around both Rebecca and Jade.  
The girls smiled and the sixteen year old purred in content.  
"**Do you have any parents Rebecca?**" 'Hide asked softly.  
The twenty year old shook her head "They died when I was five" she replied quietly.  
Ironhide nodded as his daughter put an arm around her sister "**I know what it's like to lose someone too**" he replied softly "**you don't have to be afraid to speak to me or Jade about it**"  
The twenty year old smiled a little and nodded "Who have you lost?" she asked quietly.  
"**My brother and Sire**" 'Hide replied softly "**my Sire from a virus and my brother from a battle**"  
Jade had heard about that and it always brought tears to her eyes.  
Ironhide knelt down between them and cuddled his daughter "**I know it upsets ya when you hear about it**"he said softly"**I miss them, but I know that they're watchin' over me**"

The sixteen year old could only nod as she was too choked up to speak.  
'Hide smiled a little and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
Rebecca watched them with a small smile.  
The sixteen year old smiled a little when she calmed down and saw her sisters look "**Hey dad...do you think you could be a father figure to Becky as well?**" she asked "**I mean it's up to her as well**"  
Ironhide smiled and looked at Rebecca "**What do you think Becky?**" he asked.  
The twenty year old smiled "I'd love that" she replied.  
Ironhide smiled "**That's fine with me as well**" he replied.  
Jade smiled and told her sister about creating a family bond, and assured her that it didn't hurt.  
Rebecca smiled and nodded.  
"**Let's do it inside**" 'Hide said with a smile "**it's warmer than out here**"  
The two sisters smiled and the three of them walked into the flat.

When they got inside they walked into the living room, Jade sat on the chair and Ironhide and Rebecca sat on the couch.  
'Hide smiled and turned so he was facing Becky, he opened his chest plates revealing his red beating Spark.  
The twenty year old smiled and reached out and gently touched it.  
'Hide touched her chest and a bond started to form.  
After thirty seconds they let go "**There**" Ironhide said with a smile and closed his chest plates "**now you are my daughter too**"  
Rebecca smiled and hugged her father.  
The black mech smiled and put an arm round her.  
Jade sat on her father's lap and cuddled him as well.  
Ironhide put an arm round her as well "**I think it's about time I defected to the Autobots**" he said "**they're the good guys, and I've been friends with Optimus-who's the leader-since we were younglings before the war**"  
The sixteen year old smiled "Why don't you do it in a time that's right to pay Megadork back?" she asked "like in a battle or something?"  
Ironhide looked thoughtful "**Not a bad idea**" he replied "**plus my friend Starscream defected to the Autobots before I did, he shot at Megadork and told him he quit**"  
Jade giggled "Ok why don't you do that then?" she asked.  
'Hide smiled and nodded "**Alright I'll do it**" he replied "**then after I've joined the Autobots I'll come and see ya, and -if you're both ok with it-you can come live with me at the Autobot base on Cybertron Island**"  
The two sisters looked at each other and smiled.  
Ironhide smiled back at them "**I'll take that as a yes then**" he said.  
They giggled and nodded.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Defection

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by me =D

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot/Decepticon talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

**Warnings**: Contains a little bit of gore and swearing.

A few months later an opportunity had arrived for Ironhide to defect to the Autobots, Megatron had decided to raid a city on Cybertron Island and he was to help out with the attack. Once everyone had got their weapons ready they transformed down into their alt modes and set off for the city.

Once they arrived they transformed into their bipedal modes, the Autobots were already there with their weapons ready.

Ironhide looked at each of the Autobots, his optics stopped on the florescent lime green mech and he felt his Spark flutter in his chest. Why was he feeling like this?

Ratchet looked at each of the Decepticons and his optics stopped on the black mech and his Spark fluttered, why was his Spark fluttering?

"**Decepticons, destroy the Autobots!**" Megatron ordered.

"**Autobots attack!**" Optimus called.

The two factions ran forwards and they clashed together, Ironhide and Ratchet hated having to fight each other.

In Rebecca's and Jade's town some Decepticons raided there "Oh crap!" Rebecca exclaimed "we need 'Hide!"

"No it's ok" Jade assured "we can do this" she glowed purple and flew up, she unleashed and energy force on the Decepticons that knocked them back.

One of the Decepticons slashed her rib cage, she gasped as blood and energon leaked from that area.

"Jadey!" Rebecca called.

On the battle field Ironhide gasped a little when he felt his daughter's pain in the side of his midsection.

"**What's wrong?**" Ratchet asked.

"**My daughter, she's hurt**" 'Hide replied "**I've got to get to her**"

The Medic nodded "**Let me help you**" he replied.

"Pick on someone your own size trash heap!" Rebecca yelled to the Decepticon who growled and made a grab for her, but Jade got there first and pushed her out the way.

"Jadey!" the twenty year old called as her sister was grabbed by the Decepticon; she had to help her somehow. But what could she do?

Ironhide and Ratchet were jogging away from the battle, no one saw them go.

"**My name's Ratchet by the way**" the Medic said with a small smile.

'Hide smiled slightly "**Ironhide**" he replied.

Ratchet smiled and nodded.

Then Ironhide remembered something "**Wasn't it you who got drunk and fell asleep in the toilet?**" he asked.

The Medic blushed bright red "**Maybe**" he replied.

'Hide chuckled "**I remember that, 'Oly and I mummified ya**" he said.

Ratchet chuckled a little.

Rebecca saw a rock that was part of her garden display and smirked, she ran over to it and picked it up. She ran over to the Decepticon and threw the rock towards it's eye, bullseye!

The Decepticon screamed and stumbled back, it lost its grip on Jade.

The sixteen year old was relieved, but then another Decepticon slashed her abdomen "F**K!" she shouted.

Ironhide gasped a little when he felt pain in his abdomen from his younger daughter, he looked ahead and saw his daughter in the air with her glow flickering "**S**t**" he cursed and looked at Ratchet "**ok that's Jade my younger daughter**" he pointed to Jade "**and...**" he looked for his older daughter and spotted her "**ah! That's Rebecca my older daughter**" he pointed to the twenty year old "**I'll distract the 'Cons whilst you get the girls to safety, if they ask just say I sent ya or something**"

Ratchet nodded.

Jade was still trying to fight the Decepticons, her glow was almost out and she felt like she was going to pass out from blood and energon loss. Before she could unleash another energy force she was grabbed and thrown across the street and landed hard on the concrete, she lay still.

Ratchet first went to Rebecca "**It's ok I'm an Autobot**" he assured "**Ironhide wants me to get you and your sister to safety**"

The twenty year old nodded and she was gently picked up by the mech, she looked at her father who started to battle the five Decepticons "_Wow he's brave_" she thought.

The Medic went over to Jade, she was still alive but was bleeding badly. He gently picked her up in his hand.

Jade groaned a little and looked at the mech, who was he?

"**It's ok I'm an Autobot**" Ratchet assured "**Ironhide wants me to get you two to safety**"

The sixteen year old nodded a little and felt herself passing out, she tried to look for her father. She caught a glimpse of him battling five Decepticons before she passed out.

'Hide ripped the head off the last Decepticon and landed on the ground, he kicked it's body to the ground and looked over at Ratchet. He knew there was one more thing for him to do "**Ratch! Get the girls to safety, I'll catch up with ya!**" he called.

The Medic nodded and transformed down into his alt mode, the two girls ending up in his seats. He revved his engine and sped to the Autobot base.

Ironhide watched him go then ran back to the battle field, he saw Starscream about to be killed by Megatron "**Oh no ya don't**" he muttered and ran forwards, he shot his now ex-leader in the side.

The Warlord shouted out and lost his grip on Starscream, he looked at 'Hide and growled "**What are you doing?!**" he snarled.

"**I've put up with your bulls**t long enough Megad**k**" the black mech snarled "**I quit!**"

Megatron growled "**I knew deep down you were a traitor**" he snarled "**just like Starscream!**"

Starscream growled "**I chose the right side!**" he snarled.

The Warlord growled "**Decepticons retreat!**" he ordered.

The Decepticons retreated back to their base.

Optimus saw that his old friend hadn't gone with them, does this mean he's quit? He walked over to him.

Ironhide sensed someone approaching and turned round, he saw his old friend approaching "_Wow, from a Scout to the leader of the Autobots_" he thought.

The Prime approached him.

'Hide gave him a nod "**I want to join the Autobots Prime**" he said "**I've put up with Megatron's crap long enough...and I have two daughters to be there for**"

Optimus smiled and held out his hand "**Welome to the Autobots old friend**" he replied.  
The black mech smiled and shook his leader's hand "**And less of the old friend**" he joked "**I know I'm old, but that takes the biscuit**"

The Prime had to laugh and the two old friends hugged "**It's great to see you again Ironhide**" he said and they ended their hug.

Ironhide smiled "**Same here Optimus**" he replied "**you've done well for yourself, from Scout to leader**"

Optimus smiled and nodded "**We'll catch up later**" he replied.

'Hide smiled and nodded, then he was glomped by Starscream and laughed "**It's great to see ya too 'Star**" he said.

The Seeker smiled "**I understand why you didn't quit when I did**" he replied "**you were still loyal to Megatron**"

The black mech nodded a little "**But now I can be loyal to my leader, family and friends**" he replied with a smile.

Starscream smiled and the two best friends hugged "**Primus it's so good to see you again**" he said.

Ironhide smiled "**Same here**" he replied.

Optimus smiled "**Autobots lets head back to base**" he said.

The Autobots transformed down into their alt modes and headed back to base.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Love Confession

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by **jadey156 **=D

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

"Hello" Talking through the bond.

The Autobots all walked back to their base with Ironhide who is now one of them.  
Starscream and Optimus were happy they got their old friend back.

When they arrived Ironhide -using his senses- and Rebecca found the medbay.  
Ratchet was there as he had just finished stitching Jade up.  
"**How is she?**" Ironhide asked.  
"**She's ok, she's going to wake up in the next hour or so**" the Medic replied with a smile.  
'Hide breathed a sigh of relief, so did Rebecca.  
Ratchet smiled "**So what's your name?**" he asked Becky.  
"Rebecca" the twenty year old replied with a smile.  
Ratchet smiled and nodded "**So are you one of us now?**" he asked.  
Ironhide nodded.  
Ratchet smiled, he was more relieved to hear that. Deep inside his chest his spark was pounding but was doing well to hide it.  
Ironhide was just the same.  
It was obvious to Rebecca that something was going to happen between the two mechs but didn't say anything.

An hour later Jade shifted a little and groaned, she opened her eyes and looked to her right. She smiled a little when she saw her father and sister who was on 'Hide's shoulder "**Hey**" Ironhide said softly.  
The sixteen year old smiled and waved a little "You...ok?" she asked quietly, she was rather weak from both blood and energon loss and looked as white as a ghost.

The black mech nodded "**I'm fine**" he replied softly "**so is Becky**"  
Rebecca smiled.  
Jade smiled "That's...good" she replied softly.  
'Hide smiled "**Oh and guess what? I've defected to the Autobots**" he said.  
The sixteen year old smiled at her father "You've always...been...a good mech" she replied sleepily.  
Ironhide smiled "**And I know that you'll both will always be great people**" he replied softly to both his daughters "**now get some sleep Jade**"  
Jade smiled and went to sleep.  
Rebecca decided to stayed with her so her father placed her on the berth beside her sister.  
Ironhide walked out to look around the base and saw Ratchet, he smiled but deep down his Spark was going insane "**Hey Ratch**" He greeted with a smile.  
The Medic stopped walking and looked up at him, his Spark fluttered "**Hey**" he replied with a smile, he was a little more shy than usual.  
'Hide smiled softly at the Medic, he thought the way Ratchet just spoke was very cute "**Hey...can you give me a tour of the base?**" He asked calmly.  
Ratchet smiled and nodded, he desperately wanted to hold Ironhide's hand and kiss him on the lips "**Sure**" he replied "**follow me**"  
The black mech smiled, holding himself back from cuddling the Medic and kissing him. He followed him up the hallway.

They walked into the combat grounds "**This is the combat grounds**" Ratchet said with a smile "**the name speaks for itself really**"  
Ironhide chuckled softly making Ratchets knees feel like rubber.  
Instead the Medic smiled softly at the black mech.  
It took all of 'Hide's will power not to scoop Ratchet up in his arms and hug him when he saw that soft smile, he smiled "**I think I'll come here with Prime**" he said "**see if he's not gotten rusty**"  
Ratchet had to laugh at that.  
Ironhide's processor and Spark wanted to tell him to grab Ratchet and cuddle him tight and kiss him.  
The Medic had the exact same feeling, he looked at 'Hide who had the exact same look in his optics.  
Finally Ironhide sighed "**Ratch, I've got to tell ya somethin'**" he said.  
Ratchet had a feeling what it was about "**So do I**" he replied his Spark leaping in his chest.  
'Hide was unable to get the words out...so he gently grabbed the Medic by the waist, pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips "_Actions speak louder than words_" he thought.  
At first Ratchet was surprised, then he relaxed into the kiss and put his arms round 'Hide's neck as they kissed. It was like nothing else existed apart from them.  
When they ended their kiss Ironhide whispered "**I love ya Ratch, ever since I saw ya in that battle I fell in love**"  
The Medic smiled "**I love you too 'Hide**" he replied softly.  
Ironhide smiles and they kissed again.  
After they finished, 'Hide wanted to ask the ultimate question "**Will ya be my Bondmate Ratch?**" he asked still smiling.  
Ratchet smiled "**Of course I will**" he replied, he couldn't get that out quicker.  
The black mech smiled and scooped his future Bondmate up in his arms "**Then let's do it**" he said and walked into the base.

In the medbay Jade woke up from her nap, she saw her sister asleep beside her and smiled. She slowly sat up and looked around, the Medbay was big and neat. She was impressed, and she could her father's happiness through the bond.  
"What're you happy about dad?" she asked through the bond with a smile.  
"Ratch and I are becomin' Bondmates" 'Hide replied clearly happy.  
The sixteen year old smiled "That's great dad!" she replied, she was happy for her father "will our bond still be there?"  
"Yeah this is a family bond" Ironhide replied "me and Ratch are doing a Spark bond, so we'll have a separate bond"  
Jade smiled through the bond and nodded.

Later that night Ironhide was sitting outside the Autobot base with his Bondmate and kids, he couldn't have been a happier mech.  
Ratchet snuggled up to him and purred.  
'Hide smiled softly.  
Jade and Rebecca sat next to each other and smiled at the two mechs.  
"_Daddy you deserve it_" Jade thought with a smile.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Memories and Revelations

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by me =D

Ironhide may seem a little out of character in the upcoming chapters, but it's only because we wanted to make him unique =)

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

**Warnings**: Contains a little bit of swearing.

The next day Ironhide and Rebecca were in the garden, they were getting to know each other a bit better which Jade didn't mind "**So what do you fear Bex?**" 'Hide asked softly.  
"Loosing the people I love, the dark, lifts and balloons" the twenty year old replied "and I don't like flies wasps or bees"

"**I see, well I have a fear of losing people I love as well**" the black mech replied softly.

Rebecca nodded "What else do you fear?" she asked.  
"**That's it**" Ironhide replied with a slight smile, he didn't want to mention-yet-that he had a fear of falling into another depression.  
The twenty year old whistled "Wow, you're brave" she said.

'Hide shrugged a little "**Not that brave**" He replied with a smile

"Come off it 'Hide, you only fear one thing out of god knows how many fears out there" Rebecca replied with a smile "and I bet if I asked Jadey she'd agree with me"

Ironhide smiled "**Well maybe Jade would**" he replied.

"Maybe? No 'Hide she will" the twenty year old replied and giggled.  
'Hide chuckled. 

Meanwhile Jade was getting to know Ratchet a bit better, she wanted to have a good friendship with him as her father was bonded to him "So...you're a Medic?" the sixteen year old asked with a smile.  
The Medic smiled and nodded "**That's right**" he replied "**my Sire was a Medic and I wanted to follow in his footsteps, sometimes I'd like extra help with checkups**"  
"Well I think dad knows Medics" Jade said with a smile "maybe you can ask him"

Ratchet smiled and nodded "**Yeah, I'm sure he'll say yes**" he replied.  
The sixteen year old smiled, she secretly wanted to learn Medics as well as other things. She decided to voice her thought "Y'know Ratch" she said "I've been wanting to learn Medics as well as other things"  
The Medic smiled "**Well I'd be happy to teach you Medics**" he replied.

Jade smiled "Hey thanks Ratch" she replied  
Ratchet smiled and they walked from the living room into his office.

Meanwhile Ironhide decided to show his older daughter his workshop where he worked on his weapons, some weapons he had brought from the Decepticon base as well as his photo album of him and Jade "_Don't want Megad**k poking his nose in it_" he had thought at the time he packed it.

Rebecca looked around, her father's workshop was big with a few weapons on the walls with a worktop along the back wall, there was also a desk "Whoa" she breathed.

'Hide smiled kindly at his daughter.  
Rebecca spotted a Cybertronian sized photo album "Hey what's that?" she asked.  
"**It's my photo album**" 'Hide replied softly "**has Jade told you about her past before she met ya?**"  
The twenty year old nodded.  
"**Ok I'll show ya**" Ironhide said with a smile and sat at his desk as his daughter was on his left shoulder, he opened his photo album to the first page.

There were two photos, one was of Jade at four days old a few days after 'Hide had met her and the other was of them both smiling.  
"Aww" Rebecca said with a smile "Jadey loved you didn't she?"  
'Hide smiled "**She still does**" he replied and turned the page to two more photos, the first photo was of Jade at one. She was on her feet with her arms out for balance "**That was when she was learning to walk**" the black mech said softly.

The twenty year old smiled "How long did it take her to learn?" she asked.

"**Took her a day**" Ironhide replied "**she was a pretty fast learner, still is actually**"  
The twenty year old smiled and nodded.  
'Hide pointed to the second photo of Jade at the age of three, she and 'Hide were doing the conga round the room "**The other 'Cons had gone to battle then, and we had a party**" he said with a smile.

The twenty year old laughed at the picture "Aww you two had fun together" she replied.

Ironhide chuckled "**Yeah we did**" he replied "**and we messed up everyone's rooms that day as well, I got into deep s**t for it but I didn't regret it**"

Rebecca smiled and nodded "I wouldn't either" she replied

'Hide smiled and turned to the last page, it was a photo of him and Jade-who was three-cuddling each other "**That was the day before I helped Jade escape**" he said.

The twenty year old smiled "She looked happy but...weak" she replied.

Ironhide nodded "**Yeah, it was hard to sneak energon to her**" he replied "**plus the experiments as well, but I did my best to take care of her**"

"I'm glad you did, Jadey is a lovely person thanks to you" Rebecca said with a smile.  
'Hide smiled and closed the book, he cupped a hand around his daughter.

The twenty year old smiled and leant against his neck. 

Later that day Ironhide was showing Jade his photo album.  
The sixteen year old could remember some photos they had taken, but she never knew her father had put them in a photo album, she smiled at them and was crying a little from the happy memories.

'Hide smiled and put an arm round her and gave her a kiss on the head.  
Jade smiled and snuggled up to him "Thanks dad" she whispered.  
"**Its fine kid**" Ironhide replied softly and closed his book.

"Has Becky seen it?" the sixteen year old asked.  
"**She saw it earlier on**" 'Hide replied "**she loved it, especially the conga one**"  
Jade giggled "I remember that" she said "especially when we messed up everyone's rooms, you got into deep s**t for it"

Ironhide shrugged and smirked "I don't regret it" he replied.

The sixteen year old giggled "You really are brave" she said.  
The black mech looked a little bashful but smiled "**Becky said that earlier**" he replied.

"And she's right" Jade replied with a smile "you inspired me to be brave like you"

Ironhide smiled.  
"Plus you stood up to Megatron Primus knows how many times" the sixteen year old added with a smile.

'Hide smiled softly "**That's true**" he replied.

Jade smiled "Do you actually fear anything?" she asked.  
"**Loosing the people I love is one**" Ironhide replied softly.

Jade nodded "and the other?" she asked softly.

Ironhide hesitated, but he could trust his daughter. He looked at her and whispered "**Falling into another depression...last time I did, I did this**" he turned his hands over so his daughter could see the small slash scars along the inside of his wrists and arms "**I did it after I lost my brother**"

The sixteen year old nodded and took off her hooded jumper, her left arm was covered in 'scars' but there wasn't as many on her right arm.

'Hide looked at them and nodded a little "**My right arm has more**" he whispered softly "**I'm left handed**"  
Jade nodded.  
"**When did you do it?"** Ironhide asked softly.

"About a year ago" the sixteen year old replied quietly "I had a nightmare about the labs...and I felt so alone" she broke down in tears

'Hide cuddled her and gave her a kiss on the head "**You're not alone kid**" he whispered softly.  
The sixteen year old cuddled her father and held him tight, she just wanted to let it all out.

Ironhide rested his chin on her head as he cuddled her "**Just let it all out**" he whispered softly. 

After two hours Jade calmed down from crying and snuggled up to her father, she fell asleep.

Ironhide smiled a little, he got his daughter's hooded jumper and placed it over her. He gave her a gentle kiss on the head and went into recharge himself.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Double Love Confession

**Author's note**: This Chapter was written by **jadey156** =D

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

A week later Ironhide-as well as Rebecca and Jade-had settled in great at the Autobot base and had gotten to know the other Autobots.  
Jade was known as the quiet one and Becky was the calm one.  
Rebecca got on really well with Optimus and Jade was the same with Jazz Jolt and Sideswipe.  
However Jazz was slowly staring to fall in love with Jade.  
So was Optimus with Rebecca.  
But what the two mechs didn't know was that Jade was starting to fall in love with Jazz and Rebecca was falling in love with Optimus. 

One morning Jazz and Jade passed each other in the corridor "Oh, hey Jazz" the sixteen year old greeted, her Spark was pounding.  
"**Hey Jadey**" the silver mech greeted with a smile as his own Spark pounded "**how ya doin'?**"  
"I'm ok thanks, how are you doing?" Jade asked sweetly and softly making Jazz want to grab her and kiss her.  
"**I'm doin' good**" the silver mech replied with a smile "**want to get some energon with me?**"  
"Err...sure" the sixteen year old replied with a shy smile.  
Jazz smiled and the two walked into the living room. 

The sixteen year old sat down on the sofa whilst Jazz got the energon, both their Sparks were racing.  
The silver mech gave her the human sized cube and sat down next to her.  
Jade let out an almost silent purr "Thanks Jazz" she said with a smile.  
The silver mech smiled "**Welcome lil lady**" he replied.  
The sixteen year old giggled at that.  
Jazz's Spark fluttered when she giggled, he resisted the urge to cuddle her and kiss her.  
Jade flicked her hair back a little so it rested on her back and the purple ends shone on her hooded jumper.  
The silver mech gulped a little as his Spark fluttered more and his optics widened, he thanked Primus that he had a visor over his optics.  
"So how long have you been an Autobot for Jazz?" the sixteen year old asked.  
"**Quite a while**" Jazz replied "**ah helped Optimus raise Bumblebee, dang that mech is a bundle of joy, ah think even Ironhide's found a soft spot for him**"  
Jade smiled and nodded, she adored Jazz's voice and wanted to hear him talk more "Yeah dad is a softy sometimes" she replied.  
The silver mech smiled "**Ah don't doubt he isn't**" he replied, he loved the sound of Jade's voice "**ah just haven't seen it yet**"  
"I've seen it" Jade replied with a smile.

"**Really?**" Jazz asked.  
"Yeah, he doesn't show it often" the sixteen year old replied.  
The silver mech nodded.  
"But once you'll get to know him, you'll see that he has a caring side" Jade added.  
Jazz smiled and nodded then sighed a little, he didn't think that Jade would be interested in him because she's a magic and he was known as a 'causal mech'.  
Jade didn't think Jazz would be interested in her because she was a magic.  
There was silence between them, both their Sparks were telling them to confess their feelings for each other.  
But they didn't want too. 

The hours passed and the only sound was coming from the TV.  
The sixteen year old had fell asleep on the couch on her back with her arm dangling over the edge and she was snoring softly.  
Jazz watched her sleep, he thought she look beautiful when sleeping. He smiled softly and got up, he gently placed her arm on her abdomen and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and walked quietly out. 

The next morning Jade woke up to see Jazz place a human sized Energon cube in front of her, she smiled "**Hey Jazz**" she said softly.  
The silver mech jumped a little and his Spark fluttered "**Err, hey Jade**" he replied "**did I wake ya?**"  
The sixteen year old giggled a little "No you didn't" she assured.  
Jazz smiled "**That's good**" he replied.  
Jade sat up and stretched, she took the energon cube and took a swig.  
The silver mech smiled softly at her "**Primus she's cute**" he whispered quietly.  
The sixteen year old heard "What was that?" she asked.  
Jazz gulped and mentally cursed himself "**Oh ah said...err..**." he stuttered.  
Jade giggle "It's ok Jazz, you don't have to say."  
The silver mech smiled and nodded.  
The sixteen year old finished her energon and stood up "Well I'm gonna get some fresh air" She said with a smile "I'll see ya later Jazzy" she was just about to walk away when a gentle hand held her's and she turned round, her Spark was fluttering.  
"**Don't go yet...a-ah wanna tell ya somethin'**" Jazz said, it was now or never.  
Jade looked into Jazz's optics as his visor was up, her dark brown eyes showed curiosity and care "What is it Jazz?" she asked softly.  
The silver mech couldn't get the words out, he had to think of another way. He sighed "_Here goes nothin'_" he thought and leaned forwards and gently kissed Jade on her lips.  
The sixteen year old was at first surprised but she relaxed into the kiss and put her arms round his neck, both their Sparks were pounding.  
They ended their kiss and Jade smiled "I love you too Jazzy" she said softly before he could say it first.  
Jazz grinned and gently picked up his future Bondmate and cuddled her "**Thank Primus!**" he said.  
The sixteen year old giggled.  
The silver mech looked at her and smiled "**Jadey, will ya be my Bondmate?**" he asked.  
"Of course I will Jazzy" Jade replied with a smile.  
Jazz smiled and walked into his quarters.

When they walked in Jazz placed his lover on his berth.

Jade smiled and made her blue Spark glow and Jazz opened his chest plates to reveal his icy blue beating Spark.  
The two merged Sparks and a bond started to form between them, when a minute went by they both shouted out as they overloaded.  
When they both woke up the two smiled and kissed. 

Meanwhile Rebecca was sitting outside with Optimus  
The Prime couldn't seem to tell his crush his true feelings.  
The twenty year old was too shy to tell Optimus her true feelings as well "So...how long have you known 'Hide for?" she asked shyly.  
"**A long time**" Optimus replied with a smile "**we met briefly when we were younglings, then we met again in training school**"  
Rebecca nodded, she loved the sound of his voice "Cool" she replied with a smile "I met him a few months ago"  
Optimus smiled and nodded, he loved the sound of Becky's voice "**Ironhide and I have been great friends and we still are**" he replied.  
Rebecca smiled and found the courage to shuffle closer to him.  
The Prime smiled and cupped a hand round her, his Spark fluttered.  
The twenty year old smiled, she felt her heart beat faster.  
They stayed silent for a few seconds, then Optimus spoke up "**Rebecca?**" he asked.  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
The Prime's Spark fluttered, he opened his mouth but no words came out. He couldn't say the words he wanted to say, then he had an idea "**One moment**" he said and stood up, he changed to his holoform-that looked just like his bipedal mode but was now 7ft 10inches- and sat beside her. He put an arm round her and leaned in and gently kissed her.  
Rebecca was at first surprised then relaxed into the kiss just as quick.  
The two kissed deeply and passionately.

After a minute they broke apart and together they said the words "I love you"  
They both smiled and kissed again.  
When they ended their kiss Optimus asked the ultimate question "**Becky, will you be my Bondmate?**"  
The twenty year old smiled "Course I will" she replied.  
The Prime smiled and picked up his future Bondmate bridal style and walked into the base.

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Two heads are better than one

**Author's note**: This Chapter was written by me =D

Osiris (mentioned) belongs to **jadey156** and Ironhide's brother Steelhide (mentioned) belongs to me.

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

That night Optimus Rebecca Ratchet Ironhide Jade and Jazz were all in the garden talking and looking up at the stars, they all saw the stars starting to move around.

Ironhide looked at Jade and saw that she was moving the stars around, he smiled and looked up at them again.  
The sixteen year old started to create a picture with the stars, when she finished the others smiled at it.  
The picture was of the six of them with their Bondmates with a love heart around them.

Jade smiled "Like it?" she asked the others who nodded.  
"**Ah didn't know magics can move the stars**" Jazz said sounding both surprised and impressed.

"**Magics have different abilities**" Ironhide said with a smile "**in Jade's case it's movin' the stars**"  
"**Have you seen a magic before?**" the silver mech asked.  
"**The first magic I saw was Osiris**" 'Hide replied.

"Osiris? The first magic?" Jade asked.  
Ironhide nodded "**Yeah, a really nice person she was**" he replied with a smile.

"Whoa" the sixteen year old said.  
'Hide smiled "**Yeah, at the time 'Steel-my brother-and I were Sparklings**" he replied "**we used to visit her quite a lot as we were friends with her daughter**"

Jade nodded, when she was younger she researched her kind and found a lot of information about them. The only drawback was that she was the last good magic of her kind.

"**There should be more good magics like Jadey**" Jazz said.  
"Maybe there will be one day" Rebecca replied with a smile.  
"**Yeah, if you two talk about havin' a kid and it's a magic**" Ironhide added "**there will be more good magics**"  
"Good point" the sixteen year old replied.

Jazz cuddled her tightly.

Ironhide cuddled his Bondmate and Rebecca was cuddled by Optimus, they all smiled and looked up the stars again. 

A few days later Jade was getting to know Que who was an inventor, she wanted to see what things he had invented. She was secretly very intelligent but she never showed it.  
The Inventor took out a few of his inventions and showed them her.

The sixteen year old was impressed by them.  
Que smiled "**Do you invent Jade?**" he asked.

The sixteen year old looked rather bashful but nodded "A little." She replied with a smile.

"**Great, we have two inventors**" the Inventor replied with a smile "**y'know Jade, I've been wanting to invent something that has the ability to change your age**"

Jade looked impressed "Oh really? Do you have any blueprints?" she asked.  
Que nodded and went into the drawer, he took out with some blueprints "**Here they are...but the calculations don't add up**" he said.

The sixteen year old smiled "Let me take a look" she replied.  
The Inventor nodded and gave the blueprints to her.  
Jade looked them over "Some of these calculations are wrong" she said.  
"**Ah, no wonder why they don't add up**" Que replied and chuckled.

The sixteen year old chuckled "Ah welk, it's ok to make a few mistakes as long as we work on them and get it right" She replied.  
The Inventor smiled and nodded.  
"Hmm, can I have a pen? I can fix up the calculations and is it ok for me to change a few bits?" Jade asked.

Que smiled and gave her a pen "**Go ahead**" he replied with a smile.  
The sixteen year old smiled and made a few changes and corrected the calculations.  
Soon she was done "There" she said with a smile "ready to make"

The Inventor took them and looked the improvements over, he smiled and nodded "**Ready to make**" he replied.  
Jade smiled "If you want to" she said "we can make a start on it, then if one of us gets tired we'll stop and carry on with it tomorrow"  
Que smiled and nodded "**But first, let me get some energon for us**" he replied.

The sixteen year old smiled, "I can get it" she offered.  
The Inventor was surprised, he had heard that magics were rather self-centred and controlling. But he guessed that not all magics were like that, he smiled "**Sure**" he replied.  
Jade smiled and flew down and walked out his lab, she returned with two energon cubes "Here we go" she said with a smile "now let's get started"

Que smiled and got what he needed.

The sixteen year old flew up on the table and when the inventor returned with the equipment the two started to build.

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. The Age Changer

**Author's note**: This Chapter was written by **jadey156** =D

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

By the next evening the age changing device was complete, both were tired but pleased "**Now we just need to test it on someone**" Que said with a tired smile.  
"I'll be happy too" Jade replied with a smile.  
The Inventor looked surprised "**You sure?**" he asked.  
The sixteen year old smiled and nodded "I'm sure" she replied.  
Que smiled "**Ok**" he replied "**what age do you want to be?**"  
"You can choose" Jade said with a smile.  
"**Hmm, how about one?**" the Inventor asked.  
"Sounds good to me" the sixteen year old replied.  
Que nodded and got the device from the worktop and changed the age settings, he aimed it at her and pressed a green button. A beam of white light surrounded her, it didn't hurt her but it did tingle. When the light faded there was now a one year old Jade on all fours on the worktop, she wore a purple baby top with black baby jeans and small purple trainers. Her eyes were a little wider and darker than her sixteen year old self. She looked around for her father as-at that age-she trusted him and always felt safe around him.  
Que saw the look and gently picked her up in his arms after he changed to his holoform.  
The one year old wriggled uncomfortably and moaned a little.  
"**It's ok Jade**" the inventor assured "**I'll take you to Ironhide**" he walked out his lab and went to find Ironhide.  
He found the black mech by himself in the living room watching TV "**Hello Ironhide**" he greeted.  
Ironhide turned his helm and was rather surprised when he saw Jade as a one year old.  
The one year old reached for him and moaned a little.  
'Hide got up and walked over, he gently picked up his daughter and held her in his arms. He gave Que a questioning look.  
"**We made an age changer**" the inventor explained "**she agreed to try it out, and she was ok with being changed to a one year old**"  
The black mech nodded "**Ok**" he replied.  
Que smiled and walked back to his lab.  
Ironhide sat on the sofa again and smiled "**Hey kid**" he said to his daughter softly.  
Jade snuggled up to him and moaned again, at the age of one she would only say a few words in a week. She wasn't talkative at all.  
'Hide smiled a little and gently hefted her a little higher.  
The one year old snuggled up to him and rested her head between his shoulder and neck.  
Ironhide smiled and held her more protectively as he knew-at her age-his daughter felt safer when he did that, and he was a little more protective of her now that she was a one year old.  
The Sparkling smiled and settled to a deep and happy sleep, she only slept if her father was with her.

'Hide smiled and gently stroked her cheek.  
Jade purred in her sleep.  
The black mech smiled and gave her a gentle kiss on her head.  
The one year old smiled in her sleep.  
Ironhide cradled her in his arms, it was nice to see her at the age of one again. He yawned a little and stood up with his daughter still held protectively in his arms. He walked to his and Ratchet's quarters, he was glad it was empty.  
'Hide walked in and gently placed his daughter in the cot.  
Jade shifted a little but stayed asleep.  
The black mech smiled, he knew that his daughter wouldn't trust Ratchet. But as long as he was with her she'd feel a bit better, he pulled the little blanket up so only her head was showing.  
The one year old sighed a little in her sleep.  
Ironhide smiled and lay on his front on the berth so he was in near reach of his daughter and fell into recharge.

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. A Sparkling's Adventure

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by me =D

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

The next morning Jade shifted a little and woke up, she saw that she was in a cot. She felt-because of the bond-her father near and looked through the bars, she saw him lying on his front in recharge. She hated bars and began to cry waking her father up.

Ironhide got out the berth and stretched, he walked to the cot "**Hey**" he whispered softly gently picking up his daughter "**it's ok I'm here**"  
The one year old slowly calmed down from crying and cuddled up to her father.

'Hide held her protectively in his arms and walked out to the living room where his older daughter was.

Rebecca smiled "Hey 'Hide" she greeted.  
'Hide smiled "**Hey Becky**" he replied.  
The twenty year old saw her sister as a one year old "Aww" she said.  
Ironhide smiled "**Que's age changer**" he replied "**at this age she only trusts me**"  
Rebecca understood and nodded.  
The black mech smiled "**I'm gonna get her some energon**" he said and walked into the kitchen.

Jade looked around, she was very curious and cautious.  
Ironhide smiled and -with one hand- made her a bottle of low grade energon.

The one year old watched him.  
'Hide put the lid on the bottle and made sure it was tight "**There we go**" he said and walked over to the high chair "**I'll put ya in here ok? I'll be right beside ya**"  
Jade trusted him and nodded.  
Ironhide smiled and gently placed her in the high chair, he knelt down beside it and gave his daughter her bottle "**There ya go, drink up**" he said softly.  
The Sparkling started to slowly drink her energon.

About an hour later Jade had finished her energon, she looked at her father.

'Hide smiled "**Good girl**" he said softly.  
The one year old blushed a little and smiled.  
Ironhide chuckled a little and gently got the bottle off his daughter and placed it on the counted behind her, he stood up and gently picked her up "**Shall we go outside for a bit?**" he asked softly.

Jade nodded.  
'Hide smiled and walked out to the garden, it was a beautiful day and no too hot.  
The Sparkling looked around curiously.  
Ironhide smiled and sat down in the garden and rested his back against an oak tree "**It's a nice day**" he said softly.

Jade looked around in awe at the outside world, a purple butterfly landed on her nose and she crossed her eyes to get a better look at it.

'Hide chuckled a little "**That's a butterfly**" he said softly.  
The one year old tilted her head a little and went to put a finger on the butterfly, but it flapped it's wings rapidly and flew away.  
"**Don't worry kid**" Ironhide said softly "**I'm sure he liked ya**"  
Jade smiled.

'Hide smiled softly.  
Then the same butterfly came back and landed on Jade's nose again, she smiled and gently touched its wing.

Ironhide smiled, then a black butterfly flew by and landed on his nose. He looked at it and chuckled a little "**Black and purple**" he said softly "**not a bad combination**"

Jade smiled and the two butterflies flew away, she waved goodbye.  
'Hide smiled "**Want to crawl around for a little bit?**" he asked softly "**I'll be right here watchin' ya**"  
The one year old smiled and nodded.  
The black mech smiled and gently placed her on all fours.

Jade crawled around the garden, she looked at all the green grass and beautiful landscape.  
Ironhide smiled as he watched, he was still very protective of her. Especially now because they're outside.  
The Sparkling stopped crawling when she saw a purple rose and stared in wonder at the flower. She looked around to make sure it was just her and her father then called him "Dad!"  
'Hide looked over "**Yeah?**" he called back.  
Jade gestured for him to come over.  
Ironhide got up and walked over "**What ya found kid?**" he asked softly kneeling down beside her.

The one year old pointed to the flower.  
"**Ah, now that's a flower**" 'Hide said softly "**it's known as a rose**"  
The Sparkling nodded, then she saw the stem had thorns and went to touch one. But her father gently held her wrist to stop her "**Don't touch those thorns**" he said softly "**it'll hurt ya if you do**"  
Jade didn't want to get hurt and drew her hand away.  
'Hide smiled "**But you can touch the petals look**" he said softly touching one of the rose petals with his finger "**they won't hurt ya**"

The Sparkling copied her father and brushed a tiny finger on the rose, she giggled a little then yawned. The warm weather has made her feel drowsy and the crawling has tired her out.  
Ironhide smiled "**Let's get you to bed**" he said softly and picked her up as he stood up "**now I know you hate bars as I discovered that earlier**" he started a slow walk back to base "**so I'll have to figure something out so you're comfortable**"

The Sparkling cuddled up to him and fell asleep.

'Hide smiled, then he had an idea. He walked to his quarters and put one side of the bars down on the cot, but he quietly moved the cot so the side that had no bars was against his side of the berth so his daughter wouldn't fall out, he smiled and sat down on the berth and placed his daughter in the cot and put the blanket over her so only her head was showing.

Jade sighed in her sleep.  
Ironhide smiled and got out a drawing pad and drew the Sparkling with the butterfly on her nose. When he finished he felt a pair of arms wrap round his midsection and smiled "**Hey Ratch**" he whispered softly.  
Ratchet smiled "**Hey**" he whispered back "**I see Jade's asleep**"  
'Hide smiled "**Yeah**" he whispered "**she hates bars so that's the idea I came up with**" he gestured to the cot.  
The Medic smiled and nodded "**I heard from Becky that Jade only trusts you**" he whispered.  
Ironhide nodded "**At that age I was the only one she knew**" he whispered softly "**when she's her normal age again she'll trust everyone**"  
Ratchet smiled and nodded then yawned "**Let's get some recharge**" he whispered.

'Hide nodded and looked at his daughter over one more time before he lay down beside his Bondmate and the two of them went into recharge.

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Nightmares and Laughter

**Author's note**: This Chapter was written by **jadey156** =D

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

"Hello" Talking through the bond.

That night Jade woke up from having a nightmare about the labs, she looked to one side and saw the bars. But when she looked the other side she saw that she could crawl across to her father-who was in recharge-without falling out her cot. That came as a huge relief to her, she shivered and crawled quickly across and curled up next to him crying quietly and shaking. She tweeted in fear to him.  
Ironhide came out of recharge when he felt through the bond how scared his daughter was and the fact that he could hear her crying, he looked at her "**Hey**" he whispered softly cuddling her "**it's ok**" he sent her love and comfort through the bond "**It was only a bad dream, it wasn't real**" he knew that the only time his daughter woke up scared in the night is if she's had a nightmare.  
Jade cuddled him tight and fell asleep with his arms around her.  
'Hide smiled a little and gave her a gentle kiss on her head.

The one year old purred in her sleep.  
Ironhide smiled softly and yawned a little and went into recharge cuddling his daughter. 

The next morning Ironhide woke up and saw his daughter still asleep on his chest, he smiled and turned his head, there he saw an energon cube and a bottle of low grade energon and smiled "_Ratchet_" he thought then said to his Bondmate through the bond "Thanks for the energon Ratch"  
"No worries 'Hide" Ratchet replied, you could hear the smile in his voice.  
'Hide smiled then slowly sat up and got the energon cube, he put an arm round his daughter as he took a swig of his energon. He heard her purring softly in her recharge and smiled and gently stroked her cheek.  
The one year old purred a little more.  
The black mech smiled and took another swig of his energon. 

An hour later Ironhide felt his daughter shift a little as she started to wake up, he looked at her as her little eyes opened and she stretched "**Hey kid**" he greeted softly.  
Jade smiled and waved.  
"**Ratch got us some energon**" 'Hide said softly "**I had mine an hour ago, now you young lady need yours**" he gently picked her up and placed her on his lap, he put an arm round her then with his free hand got her bottle. He handed it to her and she slowly drank it.  
When Jade was done she burped a little and giggled.  
Ironhide chuckled and gently took the bottle off her, he placed it on the table beside his empty cube. He picked up his daughter and held her in his arms "**You are adorable**" he cooed softly.  
The one year old blushed and giggled.

'Hide smiled and tickled her.

Jade laughed happily.  
Ironhide smiled, he loved to see his daughter happy.

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Talks

**Author's note**: This Chapter was written by me =D

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

Osiris, D.X Trixie and Alive (all mentioned) belong to **jadey156** =D

Ironhide stopped tickling his daughter so she could catch her breath.  
The one year old caught her breath and smiled, her eyes showing love happiness and trust.  
'Hide smiled softly and gave her a kiss on the head "**Shall we change you to a three year old?**" he asked softly.  
Jade smiled and nodded.  
Ironhide smiled and got off the berth, he held his daughter more protectively in his arms and walked to Que's lab.

The Inventor heard a knock on the door "**Come in!**" he called.  
The black mech walked in with Jade in his arms.  
The Sparkling moaned and held onto her father tightly.

Ironhide held her more protectively "**Shh it's ok**" he whispered softly then looked at Que and said "**could ya change Jade to a three year old?**"  
The Inventor nodded and got the device.  
'Hide held his daughter in a different position so she could be changed.  
Que changed the settings to when Jade turned three, he pointed the device at her and activated it. A light surrounded her, when the light faded there was now a three year old Jade in her father's arms. At this age she was still quiet but was more willing to explore.

Ironhide smiled "**Hey**" he said softly.  
The three year old smiled and cuddled her father.  
'Hide gave her a kiss on the head then placed her on the floor beside him "**Thanks Que**" he said.  
"**No worries**" Que replied with a smile.  
The black mech walked out "**Now I know that you explored a little at this age**" he said softly to his daughter "**so shall we go into the garden?**"

The three year old smiled and ran to the garden.

Ironhide chuckled "**Wait for me kid**" he called and jogged after her.  
Jade squealed and ran faster as she giggled.  
'Hide smirked, he remembered playing chase with her before.

Even though she was small Jade was rather fast.  
They ran into the garden and Ironhide playfully -and gently- tackled his daughter to the ground.

The three year old laughed.  
'Hide smiled "**Gotcha**" he said and lay on his back, he was a little out of breath.  
Jade got onto him, she climbed onto his chest and laid down and smiled.

Ironhide smiled and stuck his tongue out at her.  
The three year old giggled "You're silly daddy" she said, she had already checked that it was just the two of them so she felt more at ease talking to her father.

"**Yeah I am**" the black mech said with a smile and tickled his daughter's rib cage with a soft finger.  
Jade squealed with laughter "Daddy!" she called.

Ironhide chuckled and stopped tickling his daughter.  
The three year old lay on her front so she could see her father's face without him having to lift his head, she leaned down and kissed his nose "Love you daddy" she said.

'Hide smiled "**Love ya too kid**" he replied softly and lifted his head and gently kissed her nose.  
Jade giggled.  
Ironhide smiled and rested his head on the grass again.

The three year old sat up and crossed her legs on her father's chest "Daddy?" she said.  
"**Hm?**"  
"Why aren't I human?" Jade asked.

"**Because you were born on Cybertron like me**" Ironhide replied softly "**you're known as a Cybertronian magic**"  
"Ooh, but I look human" the three year old replied "and you don't"  
"**Magics have the appearance of a human but they're magic and have a Spark**" 'Hide explained softly "**and I'm a full Cybertronian**"

"So I'm a Cybertronian...but with a human look?" Jade asked slowly.

"**Yeah, but it's not a bad thing**" Ironhide replied softly "**all magics have a human look but are Cybertronian**"  
The three year old nodded "Where did we come from?" she asked.  
"**Which? Cybertronians or magics or both?**" 'Hide asked.  
"Both" Jade replied.  
"**Ok, well we were created by someone called Primus**" the black mech explained softly "**and he created something called the AllSpark, he used that to create the original Primes and neutrals so that there were different types of Cybertronians, then he created someone called Osiris who was the first magic, and thanks to her magics existed**"

The three year old smiled softly, then she had another question "But...why did Alive and D.X and Trixie not like me?" she asked "I'm a magic like them...but they said I wasn't"

Ironhide sighed softly "**Well...when the war started, all the magics turned bad**" he replied softly "**you're known as a good magic, the other magics are known as bad magics, Osiris was a good magic and still is...but she's in the Well of AllSparks with my Sire and brother**"  
"So...I'm the only good magic left?" Jade asked.  
'Hide nodded "**But if you ever have kids of your own and they're magic, then you won't be the last good magic anymore**" he replied softly.

The three year old suddenly felt so alone, she was the last good magic of her kind? "Oh" she replied quietly as tears escaped her eyes.

"**Hey**" Ironhide said softly gently wiping away her tears "**you're not alone, Optimus is the last of his kind as well**"  
"He is?" Jade whispered.  
'Hide nodded "**He's a Prime**" he replied softly "**he knows he's last of his kind at the moment, but he's carrying on his race by living**"  
The three year old nodded "So I should live on as well?" she asked.  
The black mech nodded "**Plus I'd miss ya if you weren't around to brighten my day**" he replied.  
Jade smiled and cuddled her father.

Ironhide smiled and cupped a hand around her.  
The three year old smiled and soon slipped into sleep lying on her father.

'Hide smiled and cuddled her to him, he sat up and held her protectively in his arms. He got to his feet and walked into the base "_Now where can Jade sleep?_" he thought as he walked towards his quarters.

On the way he saw Rebecca, he knew Jade might trust her but he wasn't entirely sure know "**Becky hey, could I put Jade in her bed? She might trust ya**" Ironhide said.  
The twenty year old smiled and nodded "Sure" she replied.  
'Hide smiled and walked into his daughters' room and gently placed Jade on her bed "**Be sure to leave yer door open**" he said softly "**so she can walk out of here if she needs me**"  
"Ok, but the door slides shut once someone's away from it" Rebecca replied.

Ironhide nodded and pressed a button on the digital pad on the wall "**There we go**" he said "**then I'll do the same with my door so she can just walk in ok?**"  
The twenty year old smiled and nodded.

Later that night Jade woke up from a nightmare, she got up and walked to her sisters bed and shook her awake "Becky?" she said softly.

Rebecca shifted a little and woke up, she saw her sister "Hey Jadey" she said quietly and stretched "what's up?"

"I had a bad dream...can I sleep in your bed?" the three year old asked quietly.

The twenty year old nodded and moved over so there was space for her sister.  
Jade got into her bed and lay down.  
Rebecca smiled "Remember 'Hide's next door if you need him at all ok?" she said.  
The three year old smiled and nodded.

Rebecca smiled "Now let's get some sleep" she replied.  
Jade nodded "Sis?" She asked  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think I will always be a good person?" the three year old asked.

The twenty year old smiled "Course ya will" she replied "'Hide raised you to be a good person"  
Jade smiled and cuddled her sister.  
Rebecca smiled and they both went to sleep.

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. Meeting Jazzy

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by **jadey156** =D

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

Rebecca woke up with a start the next morning to see and feel Jade jumping on her. She groaned a little "Ok ok ok Jadey I'm awake" she said with a smile.  
The three year old giggled.  
The twenty year old smiled a little "Why don't ya go wake up 'Hide if he's still asleep" she said.  
Jade smiled and jumped off her sister's bed and ran out.  
The twenty year old smiled and fell asleep for a few more hours. 

Jade ran into her father's room and saw him still in recharge, she climbed onto the berth and jumped on her father's abdomen.  
Ironhide woke up with a start, he saw his daughter jumping on him and smiled "**Hey kid**" he said softly, he noticed his Bondmate wasn't in their berth so he must have already gone to the medbay to work.  
"Hi daddy!" Jade replied with a smile climbing up and cuddling her father's neck.  
'Hide smiled and cupped a hand around her.

The three year old purred happily.  
"**Hey**" the black mech replied softly "**sleep ok?**"  
"I had a bad dream so I slept in Becky's bed" Jade replied.  
"**Ok, did ya sleep ok after that?**" Ironhide asked softly.  
"Yep" the three year old replied with a smile.  
"**That's good then**" 'Hide replied with a smile "**c'mon let's get some energon**"  
Jade smiled and her father picked her up, then he got up himself and walked into the kitchen where Jazz was.  
"**Hey Jazz**" Ironhide greeted.  
"**Hey 'Hide, aww hey Jadey**" the silver mech replied with a smile when he saw his Bondmate in 'Hide's arms.  
The three year old gulped and waved a little, she was scared of people she didn't know. Only Rebecca and Ironhide were the ones she trusted.  
Jazz was a little puzzled but let it slide for now "**Anyway I'll see ya both later**" he said.  
Ironhide nodded "**See ya later**" he replied.  
The silver mech smiled and walked out.  
'Hide held his daughter securely in his right arm and started to do his daughter's bottle "**You ok?**" he asked her softly.  
Jade nodded "Yeah...I just got really shy in front of Jazzy" she replied quietly "I wanted to hug him but I didn't know if he would hurt me"  
Ironhide nodded "**Jazz won't hurt ya**" he assured softly "**no one here will, you're safe here**" he tightened the lid on the bottle and picked it up "**here ya go**"  
The three year old took it but she didn't drink it "Daddy...can you take me to Jazz?" she asked quietly.  
'Hide nodded "**Sure**" he replied softly "**but drink yer energon ok?**"  
The three year old nodded and started to drink her energon as her father walked out the kitchen.  
They saw Jazz in the living room, Ironhide placed his daughter on the ground and she walked shyly over to her 'Mate "Jazzy?" she said quietly.  
The silver mech looked at her and smiled "**Hey Jadey**" he greeted "**you alright?**"  
Jade blushed a little and nodded "Can I sit on your lap?" she asked shyly.  
Jazz smiled "**Yeah sure**" he replied and gently picked her up and placed her on his lap.  
Ironhide smiled and sat with the silver mech on the sofa.  
Jade leaned against her 'Mate and drank her energon.  
Jazz smiled and looked at 'Hide "**Hey man, how'd ya both meet?**" he asked quietly.  
"**I met her when she was four days old**" Ironhide replied quietly "**some 'Cons had kidnapped her and brought her to the base, after I saw what they did to her I knew that she'd need someone there for her**"  
The silver mech nodded "**And...what did they do to her?**" he asked quietly.  
"**Let's just say that what happened to her, I wouldn't wish it on anyone**" 'Hide replied quietly, he felt himself shudder at the memory.

Luckily Jazz didn't notice and nodded, he felt his Bondmate cuddle up to him and moan a little, she was a brave girl but talking about her past wasn't easy.  
"**Ah, she doesn't like talkin' about her past**" Ironhide said softly "**it's a sensitive subject for her**" he looked at his daughter who smiled at him a little, he smiled a little and gently stroked her hair.  
Jade smiled and purred happily.  
The black mech smiled softly.  
"**She seems to trust more people at this age**" Jazz said with a smile.  
'Hide nodded "**She trusts me and Becky as well**" he replied.

The silver mech smiled and nodded.

**End of Chapter 15**


	16. Feelings and Reunions

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by me =D

Osiris belongs to **jadey156** and Steelhide and Trojan belong to me.

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"Hello" Talking through the bond.

_Osiris' POV_  
I watched the three of them from the Well of AllSparks, Primus Ironhide had grown so much. I was happy that he had joined the Autobots, then I looked at Jade in Jazz's arms. She was so cute at that age.  
"**You ok 'Osi?**" I heard a familiar voice ask me, I turned round and saw Ironhide's younger brother Steelhide, the poor mech had been shot through the Spark in a battle.  
"I'm ok 'Steel" I assured softly.

'Steel looked at me funny, he had his brothers smarts and knew when someone was lying. It was hard to get anything past him "**Now 'Osi I know when someone is lying to me**" he said softly to me and knelt down beside me "**what's on yer mind?**"  
I sighed "Things" I replied "'Hide's grown up so much" I saw Steelhide look below and smile, I knew he missed his brother so much so did Trojan their Sire. I noticed but I knew that they went down to see Ironhide...but that wasn't the only thing getting me down.

'Steel seemed to almost sense that something else was wrong with me "**What else is botherin' ya 'Osi?**" he asked me softly.

I couldn't say it, I mean first off how can I admire someone who's alive...I saw Steelhide tilt his head a little from the corner of my eye, Primus he reminded me so much of his brother "I can't say 'Steel" I finally said "I'm sorry"  
'Steel nodded "**Ok**" he replied softly.  
That's what I liked about Steelhide, he didn't try and push an answer out of me and neither did Trojan or Ironhide.

Steelhide walked off to find his Sire, I sighed again.

I didn't know what to do, should I go down and talk to Jade when she returns to her normal age? Or keep it a secret? I didn't know what to do.

_Normal POV_  
That night Jade had been changed back to her normal age and was sitting outside looking up at the stars, she saw four stars that were brightest. She knew that they were Ironhide's brother and Sire and Rebecca's parents. She smiled at them brightly, then she saw another star that looked bright and smiled softly at it.

_Osiris' POV_  
Oh Primus why do I have to be in love?! That smile! I looked over at Trojan and Steelhide who were talking about going down to say hello to Ironhide as he was still awake, I was glad that they still saw 'Hide. I smiled and saw them fly down to the ground to Ironhide who was on the other side of the base in the garden.

_Normal POV_  
"**Hey guys!**" Ironhide greeted.  
The two mechs smiled and they hugged, unaware that Jade was watching them.

"**Hey bro!**" Steelhide replied with a smile "**how are ya?**" they ended their hug.  
"**I'm great**" 'Hide replied with a smile.  
"**That's good, we're glad that you're an Autobot now**" Trojan said with a smile.  
"**Yeah, we couldn't see ya that much because you were rarely outside**" 'Steel added.

Ironhide smiled then he sensed his daughter near.  
Jade tried to hide again.

"Jade it's ok" 'Hide assured her softly through the bond "they won't hurt ya"  
The sixteen year old slowly came out of her hiding place and walked towards the three mechs.  
Steelhide smiled "**Hey**" he greeted.  
Jade smiled a little and waved, these two mechs looked familiar.  
Ironhide smiled "**Ok intros**" he said "**guys this is my younger daughter Jade**" he gestured to his daughter "**Jade this is my Sire Trojan**" he gestured to his Sire"**and my younger brother Steelhide**" he gestured to his brother "**but call him 'Steel as he prefers it**"

"Hey guys" the sixteen year old greeted, she knew her father missed his brother and Sire. So she wanted to make things better for him "do you mechs want to live again?"  
'Steel and Trojan were surprised "**We'd love that**" Steelhide replied "**does that mean you're a magic?**"  
Jade smiled and nodded "Yep" she replied "so what do you say guys?"  
Trojan and 'Steel smiled "**Yes**" they replied in unison.

The sixteen year old smiled "Ok if you and Trojan open your chest plates then I can do what I need to do" she said softly.  
The two mechs nodded and open their chest plates, they didn't have a glowing and beating Spark.

Jade glowed purple and flew into their chests and re-started their red Sparks.  
When she finished she flew out and landed-exhausted but happy-on the grass.

Steelhide and Trojan closed their chest plates and 'Steel glomped his older brother to the ground.  
Ironhide chuckled and cuddled him back.  
Trojan smiled.  
The sixteen year old smiled as well, she-as well as Rebecca who was asleep-could feel a new bond with the two revived mechs, an uncle/niece bond with Steelhide and a grandfather/granddaughter bond with Trojan.

_Osiris' POV_  
Thank Primus that Ironhide is happy now, he deserves it...I can't believe Jade would do that for her father. She's such a caring person.

_Normal POV_  
When the two brothers got to their feet Ironhide couldn't help but glomp his Sire to the ground.  
Trojan chuckled and cuddled his son back.

Jade smiled then gave a small yelp in surprise as Steelhide picked her up and cuddled her. She smiled and hugged him back.

'Steel chirped happily "**Thanks Jade**" he said.  
The sixteen year old smiled "No worries uncle" she replied, he truly was an adorable mech. Even as an adult he still had the innocence of a Sparkling.

The two ended their hug a minute later, then she was hugged by Trojan "**Thanks for what ya did Jade**" he said softly.  
Jade smiled and cuddled him back "No worries granddad" she replied softly "I wanted dad to be happy"  
"**Trust me, he is**" the dark blue mech replied with a smile and the two watched 'Steel jump on 'Hide's back.  
Ironhide smirked and ran around the garden.  
"**Woo!**" Steelhide called.

Trojan and Jade couldn't help but laugh, then Jade jumped on her grandfathers back.

The dark blue mech chuckled and ran around the garden.

"Woo-hoo!" the sixteen year old called.  
"**Race!**" Steelhide called with a smirk.  
Ironhide and Trojan sprinted to the shooting range, both were fast runners but 'Hide had more stamina.

The brothers won the race but they all enjoyed it.  
The sixteen year old smiled then yawned, it was really late now.

"**Let's get some recharg**e" Trojan said with a smile "**we've got a lot of catching up to do**"  
'Hide smiled "**Ok let's go**" he replied.  
Steelhide got off his brother's back and Jade flew off Trojan's and flew to her father.

Ironhide held his daughter to his chest and they walked inside.

_Osiris' POV  
_Why why why why why Primus?! Why do I have to be in love?!

**End of Chapter 16**


	17. Getting to know the family

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by **jadey156** =D

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

The next day Trojan Ironhide Steelhide Rebecca and Jade were all sitting outside, it was a cloudy day but it was warm.  
The two sisters were getting to know their uncle and grandfather a bit better.  
The sixteen year old was sitting on her father's shoulder. She was rather drained of energy, but she was happy that her father was happy. And to Jade, family happiness was all that mattered.  
"**So that's why 'Hide and I became Weapons Specialists**" Steelhide finished his story.  
"Wow" Rebecca said with a smile.  
"**Yeah, they saw my cannons when they were Sparklings and said 'can we have our own cannons?'**" Trojan replied and chuckled.  
"**Well they were cool**" Ironhide said with a smile "**and still are**"  
The dark blue mech smiled "**What about you girls? Do you both have an idea about what you want to do?**" he asked.  
The two sisters thought a moment "Well I've learnt some things about Medics from Ratchet" Jade said "and a Scout looks interesting as well"  
"And I'm takin' a bit of an interest in Weaponry" Rebecca added with a smile.  
"**A Scout and a Weapons Specialist are both great positions**" Steelhide replied with a smile.  
The girls smiled "Thanks" they replied in unison "hey could you teach me Weaponry as well dad?" the sixteen year old asked "and I'll teach Becky something else she would want to learn"  
"**I don't mind teaching both of ya**" 'Hide replied with a smile "**you're both my daughters after all**"  
That made the sisters smile more.  
Steelhide smiled "**So how did you lot meet?**" he asked.  
"**Who? Me and Jade?**" Ironhide asked.  
"**All three of ya**" 'Steel replied with a smile.  
"Ah well...me and dad met when I was a few days old" Jade replied quietly looking down and was shaking a little.  
Steelhide nodded "**Sensitive subject?**" he asked softly.  
The sixteen year old nodded.  
'Steel nodded "**Ok**" he replied softly.  
Jade smiled a little "And I met Becky at the age of three" she said.  
Trojan and Steelhide smiled and nodded.  
"And then I met 'Hide a few months ago" Rebecca said with a smile.  
Ironhide smiled and nodded.  
"**Wow, and you're like three peas in a pod**" Steelhide replied with a smile.  
Jade 'Hide and Becky smiled and nodded.  
"**So 'Hide, do ya have a lover?**" 'Steel asked with a smirk.  
Ironhide had a wry look "**Yes**" he replied "**his name's Ratchet, a Medic**"  
"**Ooh a Medic eh? Do ya get 'special treatment'?**" Steelhide asked with a smirk.

The two sisters caught on as to what their uncle meant and giggled.  
Ironhide blushed "**Maybe**" he replied with a smirk.  
"**Oh? I bet you're always first in line for that aren't ya?**" 'Steel asked with a smirk.  
The two sisters couldn't help but laugh as their father blushed more.  
Trojan and Ironhide laughed as well "**Cheeky bugger**" 'Hide said with a smile.  
Steelhide gave his brother an innocent puppy optic look.  
"C'mon dad be nice to him" Jade said with a smile and gave her father her adorable puppy eyes look.  
"**Yeah be nice to yer lovely brother**" 'Steelhide added.  
"**Lovely?**" 'Hide asked with a smirk.  
'Steel playfully pouted.  
Ironhide chuckled and put an arm round his brother "**Ah y'know I love ya bro**" he said.  
The dark leaf green mech giggled and smiled.  
They walked and talked all day until the stars came out, Jade looked up at Osiris' star and smiled softly at it. For some reason the sixteen year old felt happy with that star.

**End of Chapter 17**


	18. Love is magic

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by me =D

"Hello" Person talking.

_Osiris' POV_  
Oh Primus that smile! Ok I can't deny it any longer, I'm in love with Jade, I mean c'mon she's kind and thoughtful as well as beautiful. Especially with that smile!

_Normal POV_  
The next day Jade felt better after sleeping and was taking a steady walk outside, she was thinking about the star she saw last night. As she walked she sang softly to herself.

_Osiris' POV_  
Oh Primus her voice is beautiful! Ok that's it, I'm not hesitating any longer. I've got to see her, so I went down to her.

_Normal POV_  
Jade saw a glow behind her and turned around, she saw a very beautiful looking woman who looked around twenty. She had long golden hair that went past her shoulders, a gold dress and boots with hazel eyes and her skin was beautiful peach, and on her right eye there was a symbol of a hawk wing and two stars either end.

The sixteen year old felt her Spark flutter in her chest "Wh-who are you?" she asked.  
"My name's Osiris" Osiris replied with a smile "I'm the first magic"

_Jade's POV_  
Is this for real?! Why would Osiris come to see me? But...damn! She's beautiful, and Primus that voice is so soft and well...sexy. I remember dad telling me about her a while ago "Um...nice to meet you" I said shyly, curse my shyness!  
Osiris smiled softly "Nice to meet you too" she replied.

Whoa...she's so pretty and that smile is just adorable "S-so err...what can I do...for you?" I asked shakily, c'mon Jadey get a grip!

_Osiris' POV_  
"Well...I-I wanted to see you" I stuttered, what the frag?! Since when do I stutter? Oh yeah...when I'm talking to someone I'm in love with.

_Jade's POV_  
See me? Why? And why was she stuttering like that...and more to the question why the frag do I like it?! Oh wait she's waiting for a reply "W-why?" I stutter back, damn my shyness!

_Osiris' POV_  
Oh frag think of a reason 'Osi! "U-Um...I was...bored" I stuttered, Primus what a crap reason!

_Jade's POV_  
"I can help...with that" I replied, AGH! What the hell was I thinking?! That's like next to the worst replies ever! And it sounds flirty! Oh s**t!

_Osiris' POV_  
Primus I need the help, she looked embarrassed by what she just said. She probably thinks I'll find it creepy, actually I don't...I like it "I'd...like the help" I replied shyly, since when am I shy?! Oh wait...yeah it's because I'm talking to my crush.

_Jade's POV_  
Ok she replied that's a good sign...oh f**k! What do I say next? C'mon Jadey think of something "How...w-would you like...me to help?" I asked shakily, oh Primus now that sounded desperate!

_Osiris' POV_  
S**t think of an answer idiot! "Um...surprise me" I replied with a sheepish shrug, not a bad response I guess.

_Jade's POV_  
Agh! How do I surprise her?! C'mon Jade think! "Shall we...hang around?" she asked.

_Osiris' POV_  
Great idea! Then I can confess my feelings "Um...sure, I'd like that" I replied with a smile.

_Jades POV_  
Sweet! "Ok let's go for a walk" I replied smiling softly and speaking in a calm whisper, why did I do that?!

_Osiris' POV_  
Primus that sexy voice! "I'd like to fu-walk" I replied with a smile, Primus I hope she didn't hear me say f**k!

_Jade's POV_  
I giggle, I heard her say f**k but that only made me laugh.

_Osiris' POV_  
She heard it...frag! Although I'm relieved with the results, I smiled softly at her.

_Jade's POV_  
Primus that smile...it made my legs turn to jelly, I blush and smile at her and flick my hair back.

_Osiris' POV_  
I almost drooled when she did that, I'm so glad I didn't else I'd have been so embarrassed! "I um...saw what you did for Ironhide" I said, might as well start a conversation.

_Jade's POV_  
She saw me bring granddad Trojan and uncle 'Steel back? Am I in trouble? "Y-yeah?" I replied, not knowing if it was out of nerves or shyness.

_Osiris' POV_  
Why is she nervous? "Yeah, it's one of the most kindest things I've ever seen" I replied, and it was true. I knew how much Trojan and Steelhide missed Ironhide, and I'm sure 'Hide missed them deeply as well.

_Jade's POV_  
Ok so I'm not in any s**t "I did it because dad missed them very much and I wanted him to be happy " I replied, and it was true. After everything he's done for me it's only fair. And plus he deserved the happiness he used to have, especially after he told me about his depression after he lost them.

_Osiris' POV_  
I smiled softly, it was clear that Jade was a good magic "I wish there were more people like you Jade" I said.

_Jade's POV_  
I smiled softly "Y'know you can call me Jadey, I don't mind" I replied softly.

_Osiris' POV_  
What a cute name! "Ok Jadey" I reply softly "it's a cute nickname" I blush.

Jade's POV  
She thinks my nickname is cute! Yay! I blushed and giggled, unknowingly I flick my hair with my fingers.

_Osiris' POV_  
Primus she's so adorable! I smiled at her softly, then I sigh. I wanted to confess my feelings...but I haven't got the gouts to tell her, plus isn't Jazz her Bondmate?

_Jade's POV  
_I saw the look Osiris had, and I will tell Jazz...but I haven't got the guts to tell her how I felt. I sigh, then I yawn. It was late.

_Osiris' POV_  
Frag she's getting tired! C'mon 'Osi do it now! "Jadey" I said, yes c'mon keep it going! "I've got to tell you something"

_Jade's POV_  
Oh man! This has got to be good, my legs are shaking "What is it?" I asked and yawned, I couldn't help but feel the tiredness getting worse.

_Osiris' POV_  
S**t! "I err..." oh God don't falter now 'Osi! Wait! What was that human saying? Oh yeah! Actions speak louder than words.

_Jade's POV_  
What's she doing? I can't stay awake any longer. My question was answered when we stopped walking and Osiris gently put her hands on my face.

_Osiris' POV_  
This is it 'Osi, do it!

_Jade's POV_  
My eyes widened when I felt Osiris' lips touch mine, oh my God she's kissing me! I moved my hands to her waist as I kissed her back, Primus...kissing her felt amazing!

_Osiris' POV  
_She kissing me back! YES! She loves me too!

Normal POV  
When the two ended their kiss they looked into reach others eyes and saw love "I love you Jadey" Osiris whispered softly.

Jade smiled "I love you too 'Osi" she whispered softly back.

**End of Chapter 18  
**


	19. Bring me to life

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by **jadey156** =D

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

Osiris smiled.  
"How will this work?" the sixteen year old asked.  
The magic smiled "Just like how you revived Trojan and Steelhide" she replied.  
Jade smiled, she was willing to do it. She made her hands glow purple and placed them gently on Osiris' chest. 

_Jades POV_  
I was very weak and very tired...but I've got to do it for 'Osi. 

_Osiris' POV_  
I could feel myself being gently pulled from the Well of AllSparks to the land of the living, I could see -and feel through the new forming bond- how weak Jadey was getting. But I could also see how determined she was to bring me back, she reminds me of Ironhide for her determination. The more alive I felt was the more my concern for Jadey grew. 

_Jade's POV_  
I was beyond tired, but I was still determined to bring 'Osi back. 

_Normal POV_  
When Jade was done her hands stopped glowing and she passed out from exhaustion. Osiris caught her before her Bondmate hit the floor, she held her in her arms for a while. 

_Osiris's POV_  
I didn't want to let her go, I just wanted to hold her. So I did, then after five minutes it began to get cold. I needed to get Jadey back to base, so I decided to carry her to base, so I picked her up bridal style and walked back to base. I was glad Jadey is light to carry, otherwise I would have struggled. Then I had a thought...how am I going to explain this to Ironhide? He might figure it out as he's a smart mech, I took a deep breath and walked into the base. I saw Ironhide and Steelhide sitting on the couch in the living room, they were laughing and joking. I could tell 'Hide looked happier. 

_Normal POV_  
Osiris took a deep breath "Hey guys" she greeted.  
Ironhide smiled "**Hey 'Osi**" he replied "**Primus I haven't seen you for years**"

"Yeah it's been a while" the magic replied with a smile.  
'Hide smiled "**Did Jade bring you back?**" he asked when he saw his daughter in her arms.  
Osiris nodded "Yeah she did" she replied.  
Ironhide nodded "**Will she be ok?**" He asked.  
The magic nodded "She will be after some sleep" she replied with a smile.  
'Hide smiled and nodded.  
Osiris smiled and walked up the hallway.  
Steelhide smiled and cuddled his brother.  
Ironhide smiled and put his arm around him.  
The dark leaf green mech smiled and fell into recharge.  
'Hide smiled and gave his brother a kiss on the helm.  
'Steel purred a little in his recharge.  
The black mech smiled and fell into recharge cuddling his brother.

**End of Chapter 19**


	20. Eurika!

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by me =D

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

_Osiris's POV_  
I woke up in a room, it was the first empty room I could find so Jadey and I could have a rest, I felt a pair of arms resting on my abdomen. I looked to my right and smiled when I saw Jadey looking back at me with that beautiful smile.

_Normal POV _  
"Morning 'Osi" Jade said with a smile.  
Osiris smiled "Morning" she replied "how you feeling?"

"Sick" the sixteen year old replied.  
The magic understood and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Ok, you stay here and take it easy" she said softly "I'll get you some energon ok?"  
The sixteen year old nodded.  
The magic smiled and got off their berth "Ok I'll be back" she said and walked out.

_Jade's POV  
_Take it easy?! Ugh, it's so boring. What the frag am I gonna do all day? I won't get to see anyone unless they come and see me, which I don't mind by the way. And I'll just be lying here twiddling my thumbs.

_Osiris' POV_  
I walked into the living room where Trojan Steelhide and Ironhide were. They smiled at me and I waved back, It was so good to see them together again after so long apart.

_Jade's POV_  
Ok...being in bed is not my thing, maybe if I walk around I'll feel a bit better.

_Osiris' POV_

"**How's Jade feelin' 'Osi?**" Ironhide asked me, even to this day he and 'Steel still call me by my nickname. They called me 'Osi when they were Sparklings as they couldn't pronounce Osiris that well, so they thought up 'Osi. And I liked it.  
"She's feeling sick" I replied "so I'm getting her some energon"

_Normal POV_  
Ironhide nodded, although he knew his daughter wouldn't stay in bed for very long.

_Ironhide's POV_  
"**Well ya better be quick**" I warned her, I know what Jade's like when she's ill.

_Osiris' POV_  
I took his word about being quick, he knew Jadey the best and has probably experienced what Jadey is like when she's unwell "Ok" I replied and walked to the energon dispenser.

_Jade's POV_  
Ugh! 'Osi's taking too long, I'm gonna have a walk to help me feel better. I got out of bed and started a slow walk, already I felt dizzy. Primus, now I know why dad always told me to stay put. I got to the door and it slid open, I looked around to make sure no one would see me and I walked out "**Jade, you should be in bed**" I heard dad say, damn how did he hear me sneak out?! Oh yeah...sensitive hearing. I turned around to see him, really I was too weak to give an answer. And I think dad could tell I was too weak to give an answer, I'd been ill once before when I was one and before I was took away to live with D.X and Alive for a while. Dad had placed me on the table with a thick cloth for a blanket, but I kept trying to get up as I didn't like taking it easy. And really...I haven't changed that. Dad never got annoyed at me, considering he has a bad temper, he's always patient with me when I'm ill, plus I've noticed that he shows more of his playful side now that granddad and uncle 'Steel are back. Now I began to feel really dizzy, and I felt dad pick me up. Then everything turned black

_Ironhide's POV_  
I sighed, this was why I always told her to take it easy. Then again I'm guessing that that part of her hasn't changed, Jade was a determined one for sure.

_Normal POV_  
Ironhide walked to his quarters, he knew his daughter would wake up in half an hour. Then he remembered Osiris getting energon for her so he walked to the living room.

_Osiris' POV_  
I saw Ironhide walk in with Jadey in his arms, I guessed that she passed out "Did she pass out?" I asked, Primus what was a stupid question.  
'Hide nodded "**Have you got her energon?**" he asked, I guessed that he was gonna take Jadey to his and Ratchet's quarters for a bit. I noded and gave it him when he had Jadey securely in his right arm, he smiled and walked out the living room.

I hope that Jadey would be ok.

_Normal POV_  
Half an hour later Ironhide was lying on his berth and he heard Jade groan a little.

_Jade's POV_  
I feel myself waking up, but my bed felt rather different. Hang on...this isn't my bed. Then I heard a Spark beat below me, ok so I'm on someone's chest. And I knew who's chest I was lying on, dad's. I have heard his Spark beat enough times to know it was him if I were passed out and ended up waking up lying on his chest, like now.

_Normal POV_  
Jade shifted a little and woke up, she sat up and looked at her father who was dozing, she smiled and crawled up to him. She gently tapped his nose "Dad?" She asked softly.

Ironhide opened his good optic "**Hey**" he said softly "**you ok?**"  
"Yeah not bad" the sixteen year old replied softly.  
'Hide smiled and got the human sized energon cube "**Here**" he said softly "**drink up**"

Jade took the energon cube and drank it. When she finished her father took the cube off her and placed it on the table again, she smiled a little "Sorry dad" she said.  
The black mech smiled softly "**It's ok**" he assured softly "**some things never change**"  
Jade chuckled a little.

_Jade's POV_  
I'm glad that dad wasn't mad...but I felt more like the pit.

_Normal POV_  
Ironhide gently stroked his daughter's cheek with his finger.  
Jade purred a little.

_Ironhide's POV_  
I hadn't heard Jade purr in a while, ok I heard her when she was turned to a three year old with Que's age changer. But it was nice to hear her purr at the age of sixteen, I wasn't mad at her for the fact she walked about whilst she was unwell as I knew how much she didn't like taking it easy.

_Normal POV_  
"Do ya want some medicine?" Ironhide asked softly.

_Jade's POV_  
Hmm I didn't know if I want some...I mean I should be ok. Then again, when dad gave me medicine when I was one I felt a bit better. Then by the next day I was much better, I looked at him and he was waiting patiently for an answer. I nodded "Ok" I replied, then I can recover quicker. I slowly got off his chest as he stood up, I lay on his pillow and purr in content. I felt him gently stroke my cheek with his finger, I purred more.

_Normal POV_  
Ironhide smiled "**Back in a minute**" he said softly and walked out his quarters.

Jade smiled and curled up on her father's pillow like a kitten.

_Jades POV_  
Eureka! I got an idea...maybe I can transform humans and Cybertronians into animals, like a cat or dog. I giggle, dad a cat or dog. He'd be a great dog, but I don't know about a cat. Or maybe...I can make an animal changer, then the others can choose which animal they want to be! I smile to myself, then I sit up when dad comes in. I wanted to leave it a surprise.

_Normal POV_  
Ironhide smiled and sat down on the berth "**Sorry I took so long**" he said "**I was talkin' to Ratch**"

"It's ok" Jade assured.

'Hide smiled "**Ok let's give ya this medicine**" he said.

Jade opened her mouth and Ironhide gave her the medicine.  
After she swallowed she felt that much better.

_Jade's POV_  
Wow! That medicine works like a charm!

Normal POV  
"Mmm, thanks dad" Jade said with a smile.  
'Hide smiled "**No worries kid**" he replied "**feel a bit better?**"

"I do thanks dad" the sixteen year old replied with a smile.  
Ironhide smiled.

_Jades POV_  
That night I was in mine and Rebecca's room drawing up the plans for the animal changer. I looked over at Rebecca who was on her phone, probably on DeviantArt or something, I couldn't wait to start building the animal changer! I made sure that we could change back to our human/Cybertronian forms when we needed to. I waited until Becky and the others were asleep and then I got off my bed. I hoped that Que's lab was empty so I could work on it.

I walked into Que's lab, and-to my relief and delight-it was empty, I climbed onto the worktop and put my blueprints on the worktop. I looked everything over and started to make it.

**End of Chapter 20  
**


	21. The Animal Changer

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by **jadey156** =D

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"Hello" talking through the bond.

In the morning I was hardly awake, but I finished. I ran out before the others-especially Que-woke up. I hid my animal changer under my bed, I'll show it them later once I've had some sleep. I crawled into bed and went to sleep.

_Normal POV_  
Later on in the morning Que walked into his lab, and noticed that someone else had already been in there.

_Que's POV_  
I frowned, who would come in here and use my lab? Then I thought of Jade, she was interested in inventing things. So my guess was that she had invented something and was going to show it us later on today, I wonder what she invented?

_Jade's POV_  
I woke up at three in the afternoon, by this point I knew everyone was awake.  
Time to show them my invention! I got out of bed and got my animal changer from under my bed. I ran out my room and into the living room where everyone was. I was more than nervous, but I took a deep breath.

_Ironhide's POV_  
I could see Jade come in looking nervous, she had a device in her right hand.  
What is that?

_Normal POV_  
"Hey guys" Jade said "I want to show you something" she showed them the device.  
"**What's that?**" Steelhide asked.

_Jade's POV_  
"It's an animal changer" I announced proudly "It works to change any human or Cybertronian into an animal, observe" I changed the settings to cat and fired it on myself.

_Ironhide's POV_  
I saw a blue light surround Jade. Then I saw a black cat with purple ends in her fur and a very sleek tail, and her eyes were blue. Wow, she looked adorable.

_Normal POV  
_"**Awww**" Jazz said with a smile.  
Jade meowed.  
"**I'll go next**" Ironhide said.  
Que got the device "**What animal?**" he asked.  
"**A wolf**" 'Hide replied.  
Que changed the settings to wolf and fired it on the black mech.  
The blue light surrounded Ironhide and soon there was a black wolf with a scar on the right side of his face and one on his left hip, his eyes were a darker shade of red compared to his optics and-even though you couldn't see them-he had 'scars' on the inside of his front legs.

_Ratchet's POV_  
Wow, 'Hide looked great as a wolf. I watched him go over to Jade and sniff her, then he lay down and gently nuzzled her. Next it was Rebecca's turn.

_Rebecca's POV_  
I chose a puppy as I loved puppies.

_Normal POV_  
Que changed the settings to puppy.  
He fired it on Rebecca.  
The blue light surrounded her, when it faded there was now a Labrador puppy. It was blonde and wore a little blue scarf, you could see the birthmark on the right side of her face and her eye colour was blue. She ran over to her sister and father.  
Ironhide sniffed her then gently nuzzled her as well.  
Jade -being a cat- was a little weary but came over and sniffed her sister.  
Rebecca sneezed a little when her sister sniffed her nose, it startled the cat and she hid behind her father.  
Ironhide gently nuzzled her in reassurance "It's ok kid" he said to her through the bond, that was one good thing. They still had their bonds so they could talk through the bond.  
"**Ok who wants to go next?**" Que asked with a smile.

**End of Chapter 21**

Who will go next? Read the next chapter to find out =D


	22. Animal Adventures

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by me =D

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"Hello" Talking through the bond.

Osiris was next, she turned into a golden cat and walked over to the three animals.

Jade saw her first and walked slowly over to her.  
Ironhide watched her, wolfs were protective of their offspring.  
The gold cat lay down and gently sniffed the cat.

The black and purple cat lay down as well, her tail swished left and right.  
Osiris went closer over and gently licked Jade's star shaped scar.  
Jade purred and nuzzled the golden cat who purred.  
'Hide relaxed when he saw that his daughter wasn't in any danger.  
Next it was Trojan and Steelhide, they were changed to wolfs as well. 'Steel was dark leaf green with dark red eyes with a scar on the left side of his face and Trojan was dark blue with dark red eyes, the three wolves sniffed each other in approval.  
The others thought it would be best to stay in their original forms so they could look after the animals.

Rebecca needed to relieve herself, she sniffed around and came to a metal post-not realising it was her Bondmate's foot-she sniffed it then lifted her back leg and relieved herself...on Optimus' foot.

"**Bad dog! No peeing on me!**" the Prime scolded, he knew that the dog was Rebecca.

The others-who weren't animals-had to keep straight faces.  
The blonde puppy looked up at her Bondmate and her ears drooped.  
"**Don't give me that look**" Optimus said trying not to give in to his Bondmate's puppy eyes look.

Rebecca whimpered a little.  
Jade came over and hissed at the red and blue mech, she nuzzled her sister to help her feel better.

The Prime sighed "**Alright I give**" he said and stroked his Bondmate.  
The blonde puppy wagged her tail and licked her 'Mate's hand.

Later that day Jade was clawing at the walls, curtains and carpets after marking her territory in the living room and hallway.

Jazz came in and saw what his Bondmate was doing "**Aww no Jadey**" he said picking her up "**no** **scratchin' tha walls, ah'll have to get ya a litter box as well**"  
The black and purple cat meowed.

Meanwhile Ironhide and Steelhide were running around in the garden and Trojan was resting under a tree. The wolfs play fought happily and were careful when they used their teeth.  
Osiris was happy to watch from a tree branch.

Trojan sensed her and looked up at her.  
The gold cat put a paw up like she was waving at him.  
The dark blue wolf wagged his tail a little as his way of saying hello.

Osiris jumped off the branch and landed on her paws, she curled up under the tree and watched.

Meanwhile Jazz and Sideswipe were cat-sitting Jade, they had made a litter box and the black and purple cat used it to do her 'business'.  
"**Man, ah can't believe Becky peed on Bossbot's foot**" Jazz said and laughed "**tha look on Optimus' face**"

Sideswipe laughed and nodded "**Yeah that was epic**" he replied.  
Jade coughed up a hair-ball on Sideswipe's foot and marked her territory for good measure.

Jazz burst out laughing as 'Sides grumbled under his breath.  
Sideswipe picked Jade up and placed her in the garden.

The black and purple cat looked around and saw her father, uncle and grandfather resting under a tree. She tilted her head, flicked her tail a little then she saw a bird and decided to chase it around.

The bird landed on a tree branch.  
Jade climbed up the tree and snuck towards the bird, she hissed when it flew away. She jumped off the branch and walked around.

Optimus and Ratchet were puppy-sitting Rebecca, it was hard because they had to try and stop her peeing and pooping everywhere.

Ratchet had an idea, after clearing up Rebecca's 'leavings' he found some puppy pads that he placed on the floor so she could go and do her 'business'.

"**Why didn't we think of this before?**" Optimus asked.  
The Medic shrugged, then he felt the puppy nibble his foot. He chuckled a little and gently stroked her back.

Rebecca's ears lowered meaning she was enjoying it, then she nibbled Ratchet's finger. She was trying to show that she was hungry.

Optimus got the message "**Aww you hungry?**" he asked.  
Rebecca barked meaning yes.

Ratchet smiled and gently picked her up "**Let's get you some food then**" he said and the two mechs walked out Optimus' quarters.

They walked into the kitchen where Ratchet put some dog food in a bowl for Rebecca.

The others -except Jade- heard the noise and ran inside to get food.

The three wolfs were the first to arrive.  
"**Ah, what do wolfs eat?**" Ratchet asked.  
Optimus shrugged.  
Osiris was the next to come in and Ratchet put some cat food in a bowl "**Where's Jade?**" he asked.

The others didn't know.

Jade had found a hole and was waiting for something to come out.

"I'll find her" Ironhide said to his Bondmate through the bond and ran out the kitchen.  
"**Primus I hope she's ok**" the Medic said.

Jade had fallen asleep outside the little abandoned rabbit hole.  
Ironhide found her five minutes later, he walked over and sniffed the hole. Nothing was in it, he looked at his daughter and gently nuzzled her awake.  
The black and purple cat shifted a little and woke up, she stretched and looked up at her father "Dad?" she said through the bond.  
"Yeah, dinner's ready" Ironhide replied softly through the bond.

Jade blinked and they walked back to base.  
On the way Jade saw a squirrel and prowled after it.

"Jade leave the squirrel alone please" Ironhide said softly through the bond.  
The black and purple cat's ears drooped a little in disappointment and walked to her father again.  
The wolf gently nuzzled her and they headed back to base.

When walked inside Jade was just about to 'mark' another spot when 'Hide growled at her. Her ears dropped lower as they walked into the kitchen, she saw her cat food and walked over to it. She sniffed it then ate some. It was nice, she dug in.  
Ratchet smiled then looked at the three wolfs "**Now we just need to figure out what wolfs usually eat**" he said.

"**Hmm well I heard they can eat dog food**" Optimus said with a smile.  
The Medic nodded and poured dog food into three bowls, the wolves dug in and they loved it.

Ratchet smiled "**Apparently wolves are great hunters**" he said.  
"**If we ever had a fox problem, we know who to turn to**" the Prime joked.  
The Medic chuckled.

Soon Jade had finished, she flicked her tail and walked out. Her ears were still drooped.

"**I think she's down about something**" Ratchet said quietly.  
Ironhide finished his food first, he walked outside to where his daughter. He lay beside her and nuzzled her.  
Jade snuggled up to her father a little.  
"What's the matter kid?" 'Hide asked softly through the bond.

"Nothing" the cat replied quietly "I just wanted to hunt for a little bit but you didn't let me"

'Hide gently nuzzled her "I'll tell ya what" he said softly through the bond "we can go hunting together"

"Really?" the black and purple cat asked through the bond.  
"Really" the wolf replied with a smile.  
Jade sent happiness through the bond and purred.

Ironhide nuzzled his daughter again "C'mon" he said through the bond "let's go hunting"  
The black and purple cat swished her tail happily.

**End of Chapter 22**


	23. Hunting

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by **jadey156**.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"Hello" Talking through the bond.

The black wolf nuzzled her ear and the black and purple cat got up, they walked out into the forest. Since it was night time it was the perfect camouflage for the two animals, they sniffed around. Ironhide kept his daughter close to him in case there were hunters about.  
Jade didn't mind, she knew her father-being a wolf-knew how to catch their prey better than she did. They found a bush and hid behind it, they saw a rabbit.  
'Hide slowly stood up and pounced it and bit the rabbit sharply in the neck.

It quickly died and he held the rabbit in his mouth.  
The cat was impressed.  
Ironhide walked back to his daughter "That's how ya do it" he said through the bond.  
"Wow" the black and purple cat replied through the bond.  
'Hide spotted a pigeon, something cats can easily catch.  
Jade's ears twitched as she crawled stealthily forwards and pounced on the bird, her claws sunk into the wings so it couldn't get away as her teeth bit sharply into its neck.  
The bird was killed quickly.

The cat was proud of herself and walked back to her father with the bird in her mouth.  
"Nice one kid" Ironhide said through the bond, you could tell he was proud of her. He had the rabbit in his mouth and they walked back to base.

"**Oh Primus, did you two go hunting?**" Ratchet asked when he saw his Bondmate and Jade walk in with a dead rabbit and dead pigeon in their mouths.  
The two swished their tails meaning yes.  
Trojan chuckled, he had been changed back to a Cybertronian by Que.  
The black and purple cat dropped her kill on the floor in front of Ratchet.  
Ironhide did the same with his Sire.  
The Medic didn't know how to react "**Um, what do you want us to do with them?**" he asked feeling like he was going to be sick.  
Jade picked up her kill again and meowed, she wanted Ratchet to take it.  
Ironhide put his front paws on his Sire and nudged his hand then lowered his paws and picked up his kill.  
The two mechs grimaced "**Oh Primus**" Trojan whispered as he turned a little green in the face.  
Ratchet took a deep breath and picked up the dead pigeon and Trojan picked up the dead rabbit.  
The Medic grimaced, then he saw a spider on the pigeon and squealed as he dropped it again "**Spider!**" he squeaked.  
Trojan did well to keep a straight face "**Let's change them back**" he said "**c'mon you two**"  
Jade and Ironhide followed him.  
A minute later the two were back to normal again, 'Hide had to keep from laughing when he saw his Bondmate squeal when he held the pigeon.

Jade smirked.  
Ratchet threw the dead pigeon out the door and cringed.

_Jade's POV_  
Now that was funny to see, I just wish I was recording it...hmm maybe I should be a cat more often. Poor Ratchet.

_Normal POV_

Ironhide put an arm round his Bondmate as he tried to keep a straight face.  
Ratchet gave him a mock glare and playfully swatted his shoulder.  
'Hide smiled and kissed him.  
Jade and Trojan smiled, the sixteen year old turned back into a cat, trying to do it secretly. Her father and grandfather noticed but Ratchet didn't, she snuck out the base to get the pigeon Ratch had thrown.  
'Hide chuckled a little and cuddled his Bondmate.  
Trojan shook his helm in amusement.  
The cat came back with the pigeon in her mouth and placed it on Ratchets foot.  
The Medic looked down before screaming, he leaped into his Bondmate's arms "**Jade I got rid of that once**" he said in a high voice.

_Ironhide's POV_  
This is priceless!

_Normal POV_  
Trojan had to cover his mouth so he wasn't seen laughing silently.  
Jade picked it up and walked closer to Ratchet who shivered "**Bad kitty bad bad kitty! Put it outside**" he scolded.  
The cat's ears drooped as she walked outside.  
"**Don't take it to Spark kid**" Ironhide said to her softly through the bond then snickered "**seeing Ratchet's reaction was priceless**"  
Jade felt better and trotted back inside without the pigeon this time, she purred and rubbed herself on Ratchet's leg before trotting to the human sized couch and falling asleep.  
"**I think that was her way of apologising**" Ironhide whispered softly.  
The Medic smiled and nodded.

**End of Chapter 23**


	24. Brutal Hit

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by me.

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"Hello" Talking through the bond.

**Warnings**: Contains a little bit of swearing.

_Jade's POV_  
The next morning I woke up and stretched, my tail flicked around a little. I pressed my claws up against the couch. It felt nice, then I saw a scratch post that was used for cats to scratch their claws on. I got off the sofa and trotted over to it, at first I only sniffed it and then I pressed my claws up against it. It felt ok...but wasn't as good as the carpet that I love, so I began to claw the carpet instead.

_Normal POV_  
Ironhide came in and saw his daughter clawing the carpet, it wasn't making a hole or anything so he didn't mind. He walked over to her.

Jade purred happily.

'Hide gently stroked her ear making the black and purple cat lay down on her side purring.

The black mech smiled "**You are cute, y'know that?**" he said.  
Jade purred happily, she got up and rubbed herself against his wrist.

Ironhide smiled and stroked her side making her purr, then he tried to stroke under her stomach before she hissed. He frowned, then he remembered that she had got slashed there by a Decepticon "**Ah, don't like that area being stroked?**" he asked softly and gently stroked her ear again.

"Yeah" Jade replied through the bond as she purred.  
Ironhide smiled and stopped stroking her, she nuzzled him before getting up and trotting outside.

'Hide smiled "Be careful out there kid" he said to her through the bond "don't wonder too far"  
"Don't worry, I won't" the cat assured through the bond.

Jade jumped over fences and walked around the road, she stuck to the pavement. At the same time a car was coming the other way, she didn't see it until it was too late. The car hit her, hard.

At the base Ironhide gasped when he felt his daughter's pain "**Oh Primus**" he whispered and went to find her.

The driver knelt down beside the cat "S**t please be ok" he said clearly worried, he picked the cat up and saw she had blood coming out of her mouth "Oh crap, I've got to get you to a vet" he said.  
Ironhide found his daughter and the man holding her, he went over to them.  
The driver looked up at him "S**t are you the owner?" he asked.

_Ironhide's POV_  
"**Yeah, what happened?**" I asked, trying to keep my temper down.

"Y-your cat walked out in front of my car, I-I didn't see it until it was too late" he explained clearly scared.

Jade isn't an 'it' she's a she, and he should've watched where he was going!

I felt my anger rising up, I looked at my daughter and saw how injured she was. I looked at the man "**How hard did you hit her?**" I asked him trying to keep the anger out my voice.

"V-very...I was in a rush to get to work as I was late...and when I hit your cat it went flying across the road and when it landed I heard a crack" the man explained quickly.

Oh so he sped and almost killed my daughter in the process, f**kin' lunatic driver! I wanted to throttle him, but Jade was more important...I just hope that the crack he heard wasn't bad "**Give her to me**" I said glaring at him "**you've done enough damage**" he gave me Jade and I got up.

The guy tried to apologise but I was too angry to take any notice.  
I held Jade to my chest as I ran to the vet.

_Normal POV_  
Ironhide arrived outside the vets and walked in.  
The receptionist saw the cat "Goodness! What happened?" she asked.  
"**She was hit by a car**" 'Hide replied "**can ya help her?**"

"Of course" the receptionist replied and called a vet in, he came out and saw the cat.

"**She was hit by a car, hard**" Ironhide said before the vet could ask what had happened "**the driver said he heard a crack when she landed, will ya help her?**"

The vet nodded and took the cat from him.

The black mech sat down in the waiting room.

_Ironhide's POV_  
I was scared, I'm not gonna lie. One of my fears is losing the people I love, and I raised Jade for Primus' sake! She's my daughter. Please survive Jade.

_Normal POV_  
Ironhide waited for three hours when the vet came out "**How is she?**" he asked getting up.

The vet shook his head "That crack...was her spine breaking" he said solemnly.

_Ironhide's POV_  
Oh Primus...that means she's paralyzed! "**So...she's paralyzed**" I said quietly.

The vet nodded "She can't walk, the only thing she can do is meow...but she will be in terrible pain...would it be easier to...put her to sleep?" he asked softly.  
Put my daughter, the one I raised...to sleep?!

**End of Chapter 24**


	25. A hard decision

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by** jadey156**.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"Hello" Talking through the bond.

Why do these things happen to her?! Jade is a great kid! She went through three years of torture from those b**tard 'Cons now this! I can't let her go, I just can't...but I didn't want her to be in pain "**Can I...have some time with her?**" I asked quietly.

_Normal POV_  
The vet nodded "Take all the time you need" he said softly.  
Ironhide nodded and walked into the room where his daughter was, he was doing well to keep his tears from falling. He saw his daughter on the table, her blue eyes showing pain and love. She couldn't move her body at all.  
Ironhide gently stroked her ear, she let out a weak purr.

_Ironhide's POV_  
She was hurting, more than I ever seen her hurt. I knew what I had to do "Jade...the vet can't fix yer spine" I said to her softly through the bond "you're in a hell of a lot of pain 'cause I can feel it...he..he suggested...putting you to sleep" I had to keep strong for her.  
Jadey licked my finger gently "Do...do it" She replied weakly "you know...what's best" and she was right, I didn't want her suffering.

I nodded a little "**Ok**" I whispered.  
"Be...brave" Jade said softly, that's what I always said to someone.

_Normal POV_  
Ironhide nodded a little "You too kid" he whispered softly through the bond.  
Jade twitched her ears at her father.  
'Hide smiled and stroked her one more time before going to the vet.

_Ironhide's POV_  
"**Put her down**" I whispered, this was too hard for me to think straight.  
"Ok...do you want to be with her when I give her the injection?" the vet asked softly. All I could do was nod, my tears were in my optics and my voice was choked up. I couldn't lose my daughter!

**End of Chapter 25**


	26. Tradegy

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by me.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"Hello" Person talking.

"Hello" Talking through the bond.

The vet nodded and we both walked into the room, I stood at the head of the table and gently stroked Jade's ear.

_Normal POV_  
Jade managed a weak purr and licked her father's finger.  
The vet sighed softly and slowly put the injection in.

Jade's eyes started to close, the last thing she said to her father through the bond was "I...l-love you...daddy" then her breathing stopped.

Ironhide gently stroked her, he did well to keep his emotions in.

_Ironhide's POV_  
I was Spark broken, honestly seeing your daughter being put to sleep is just horrible. I carried Jade's body back home, on the way I saw the guy who killed my daughter. This is his fault, if he hadn't have ran her over Jade would still be here.

_Normal POV_

Ironhide felt rage start to build up inside him and his optics turned blood red from his new level of rage, he opened his chest plates and gently placed his daughter's body in his Sparkling chamber. He closed his chest plates and clenched his fists as he stalked over to the man who was on the phone.

"So anyway that stupid cat comes out and I hit it, then it's my fault" he said on the phone, then he spotted the Autobot who was the cat's owner. He looked enraged "err...I've got to go" he put his phone back in his pocket.

_Driver's POV_  
I had never seen a person-or in this case Autobot-look so enraged, maybe it's to do with his cat...oh s**t.

_Normal POV_  
"Err...h-how's y-your cat?" the man asked stuttering.  
A growl was his answer.

_Ironhide's POV_  
How's my daughter?! He's got the nerve to even ask! It's because if him she had to be put to sleep, deep down I'm Spark broken but my rage was overruling that at the moment.  
"Is it...dead?" he asked

It?! My daughter is not an it!

_Normal POV_  
The man yelped as he was pushed against a wall.  
Ironhide growled "**The cat that you keep callin' an 'it' had to be put to sleep because of you**" he snarled.

"It...did?" the man asked shaking.

"**Yes she did!**" 'Hide snarled "**and you are gonna pay the price!**"  
"H-how?" the man asked.

The black mech beat the guy up, harshly.

_Ironhide's POV_  
I couldn't help but beat this guy up, he disserved it for killing my daughter! But I knew that if Jade were still alive she'd have stopped me, I sighed and let the guy run off. I walked back to base where Osiris-as a cat-and Becky-as a puppy-were waiting for me. Oh Primus...I couldn't face them, how was I gonna tell them that Jade had to be put to sleep because of a speeding driver? This will be so hard for me.

_Normal POV_  
Rebecca put her two front paws on her father's leg and wagged her tail a little "'Hide where's Jadey?" she asked through the bond.

_Ironhide's POV_  
Oh no...I have to tell them.

_Osiris' POV  
_Ironhide was hiding something, and why couldn't I feel Jadey...what happened?!

_Normal POV_  
Ironhide carefully got his daughter out his Sparkling chamber and gently placed her on the floor.  
Rebecca sniffed her, then put a paw on her. When nothing happened she looked up at her father.  
'Hide knelt down and took a deep breath "**A driver hit her hard**" he told them both softly "**when she landed her spine broke...the vet said that Jade would be paralyzed and in a lot of pain...so he...suggested putting her to sleep**"

Osiris came over and sniffed Jade, she licked her scar. When she didn't move the gold cat meowed and put a paw on her 'Mate.

Osiris' POV  
It can't be true! But it was...Jadey was dead, I looked up at 'Hide who looked just as upset as me and Becky. I couldn't blame him, it was the driver's fault and Jadey was suffering. Ironhide did what was best for her...and if putting her to sleep was the only way to make her pain free...then I don't hold it against him, I knew he was taking it hard as he had practically raised Jadey. I lay next to Jadey and let out a sad meow.

_Rebecca's POV  
_I wasn't mad at 'Hide, he wanted what was best for Jadey. And to show I wasn't mad at him I walked towards him, when he picked me up I gently licked his nose "I'm not mad at you 'Hide" I said to him through the bond "it was the best thing to do for Jadey if she was suffering"

'Hide nodded and I nuzzled him a little.  
When he put me down I went over to Osiris and Jadey's body, I lay down beside my sister and nuzzled her gently.

Osiris' POV  
Becky is such a strong person like her father, I had to show Ironhide that I wasn't mad at him either. I trotted slowly over to him and he picked me up, I licked his nose as well. Because we didn't have a bond I couldn't tell him I wasn't mad.

_Ironhide's POV_  
I know that Osiris wasn't mad at me and I try and give her a smile, but I couldn't. It was hard to smile after losing my daughter, the one I raised.

_Osiris' POV_  
I could see that he was trying to smile, but I knew he couldn't as it was hard for him to smile. I knew how hard this was for him, he's took this harder than me and Becky put together. He put my down again and said "**Back in a bit**" I guessed he was either going to go to Ratchet or his Sire to let his emotions run free, the poor mech.

_Ironhide's POV  
_I walked into my room and shut the door...one second later I broke down in tears. Primus I haven't cried in a long time, last time I did was when Sire died from his virus. I sat down on the berth as I cried, I knew that the people who have a bond with me will know I'm crying...but I had to let it out.

Ratchet's POV  
I felt 'Hide crying, his was the first time I have felt him crying...ever. I walked into our quarters and saw him in tears "**'Hide what's wrong?**" I asked softly sitting next to him.

'Hide looked at me with teary optics...Primus the poor mech "**Jade**" he whispered.

Jade? Did something happen to her? "**What's happened to Jade?**" I asked softly.  
I could see he was trying to explain but he couldn't as he was crying too much to tell me, but judging by how much he was crying...Jade's no longer with us, she's at the Well of AllSparks "**Oh 'Hide**" I whispered and hugged him, he hugged me back and just cried.

I hugged him a little tighter and gently rubbed his back, I kissed his helm.  
"**Sh...she got hit**" I heard him whisper through his crying "**by a speeding driver...she broke her spine when she landed**"  
Oh Primus, then I guessed that 'Hide took her to the vet and...oh...she must've been suffering because of the pain...and the only option was to put her to sleep...Primus that must've been the hardest decision for 'Hide. I nodded.  
"**I...t-talked to...her, a-and...s-she said...it was a good...idea t-to...**" 'Hide whispered, he couldn't finish.  
I completely understood, I knew how close him and Jade were. I cuddled him tighter "**You did what was best for Jade**" I whispered softly.  
All he did was nod.  
I knew this had affected him badly...he told me about his depression as he said that I had a right to know, me or his brother or Sire-as Becky didn't know about it yet-would have to be with him in case he does it again. I knew it wasn't a good idea to leave him alone.

**End of Chapter 26**


	27. Deciding

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by **jadey156**.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

_Normal POV_  
That night they were deciding what to do with Jade's body, she was still in her cat form. 

_Ironhide's POV_  
I was too upset to think, I felt Sire put an arm round me and 'Steel hold my hand. Ratch and Becky-who was on his shoulder-were beside 'Steel, I told Ratch that he could tell Bex about my 'scars' as she had a right to know. 

Rebecca's POV  
I could understand why 'Hide didn't tell me about his 'scars' at first, but when he did I understood. And me along with Ratch 'Steel and Trojan stuck with him. 

_Starscream's POV_  
In all my years I've known 'Hide...I have NEVER seen him so depressed in my life. It was rather hard to watch. He had his Bondmate and family with him, but I knew that he would need a friend as well. I could see how much Jade had meant to him, hell he told me he raised her from four days old. He hadn't gone into any detail about Jade's past or anything, all he said was that he had raised her from four days old.  
I could easily see that Jade meant so much to him, hell if that was me I'd feel the same way so I couldn't blame him for being like this. We were deciding what to do with Jade's body "**We should bury her**" I said softly. 

_Ironhide's POV_  
"**W-what?**" I asked, bury Jadey? I knew we had to... 

_Starscream's POV  
_Oh Primus he looked so sad, but I could also see that he knew it had to be done. 

_Trojan's POV_  
I really didn't want 'Hide to be this depressed, 'Steel and I watched him from the Well of AllSparks when he harmed himself. I didn't want a repeat of that which is why we're sticking with him this time "**It has to be done 'Hide**" I said to him softly. 

_Ironhide's POV_  
I nodded, in truth talking was the last thing I wanted to do. 

_Steelhide's POV_  
I hated seeing my brother like this, but I could understand why he was like it. He lost his daughter, the one he raised from four days old. I cuddled my brother for support, I felt him put an arm round me. He needed his family Bondmate and best friend-Starscream-more than ever. 

_Rebecca's POV_  
I couldn't even describe how upset 'Hide was...I mean me and him knew Jadey the longest and him seeing her be put down must have been traumatising, the poor mech. He did well to keep strong when Jadey had been put down. 

_Normal POV_  
Jolt found a box that was the right size for Jade's cat form "**Will this be ok?**" he asked softly. 

_Ironhide's POV_  
I looked at the box, it was the right size for Jade. All I did was nod, I didn't want to talk. This was the worst day I ever had...

**End of Chapter 27**


	28. Emotional Battle

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by me.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"Hello" Person talking.

_Normal POV_  
Jolt nodded and placed it on the ground. 

_Ironhide's POV  
_I saw Osiris come in, she had Jade in her arms. She came over to me. 

_Osiris' POV_  
I decided that Ironhide had the right to place Jadey in the box, he knew her the longest. He let go of his brother and Sire and knelt down, he lowered his hand. I gently placed Jadey in his hand.

_Ironhide's POV_  
I placed Jadey in the box and put a blanket over her...she looked like she was sleeping, but she wasn't breathing. 

_Normal POV_  
Ironhide gently stroked her ear and slowly closed the box, he stood up and slowly gave the box to Jolt who gently took it. Everyone went outside to bury Jade.

_Ironhide's POV_  
Me and Sire dug a hole by the tree, Jade loved to sit under it when she was alive.  
After we finished Jolt placed the box gently in the hole and me and Sire filled the hole in.

_Normal POV_  
Jazz put a gravestone against the tree.  
It said:  
Jadey  
A great Daughter, Friend, Niece, Granddaughter and Sister.  
1997-2013  
You will be missed.  
Trojan put an arm round his son who was crying silently.

_Ironhide's POV_  
I really wanted to say a few words...but I couldn't speak. But they always say that actions speak louder than words...and I think if Jade was watching right now, she'd see how much I love her and how much I'll miss her.

_Jade's POV_  
I watched them from the Well of the AllSparks...oh Primus how I hated seeing dad so upset, which brought tears to my eyes. 

_Osiris's POV_  
I couldn't live...not without Jadey. She's up there all alone...please Primus, bring her back. 

Jade's POV  
I believed the saying 'actions speak louder than words', I could see from how upset dad was that he loved me and he was going to miss me. I looked at 'Osi and Jazzy, they were both upset as well. I could see that they would miss me as well, Bex was going to miss me as well. I could tell, hell even the others-who don't know me that well-were going to miss me as well. And I was going to miss all of them, I broke down crying.

_Normal POV_  
Primus walked over to her "**I can see that they mean a lot to you Jade**" he said softly.  
Jade jumped and turned round "Wh-Who are you?" she asked.  
"**I'm Primus**" the gold mech replied with a smile.

Jades POV  
No way! The big guy!  
"H-hello" I whispered quickly wiping away my tears.  
Primus smiled softly at me "**You miss them a lot, and I can understand why**"  
He knew about my past, I nodded.

We talked about how to be brave and understand the difference between lost and gone. 

After three weeks I noticed that the other Autobots had been amazingly brave and dad hadn't fallen into any depression. I was proud of him for that, I could see granddad Ratch Bex uncle and Starscream-who didn't know about his 'scars'-stayed with him. I could see it was hard for dad, I could tell he was fighting off his depression every day. 

_Ironhide's POV_  
I've been fighting off my depression for three weeks straight, and trust me when I say it's hard. Ratch Bex Sire 'Steel and 'Star were there to support me but it was still hard for me, I began to get irritated easily with the others and just wanted to be left alone most of the time. I walked outside and looked at Jadey's grave, I got a purple rose and placed it on the grave. I looked at the gravestone and sighed, I sat down against another oak tree and closed my good optic. Fighting off my depression really has taken a toll on me, I felt like I wanted to give up fighting it off and just let it come and get it over with. It's just too much to fight off. 

_Jades POV_  
I had to go down and see him, so I went down and appeared in front of dad. 

_Ironhide's POV_  
"Dad?" I heard Jade say and looked in her direction.  
"**Jade?**" I asked. 

_Normal POV_  
Jade nodded and walked towards him.  
Ironhide knew she was a spirit but he could still hug her.

_Ironhide's POV_  
I hugged her tight, as I cried.  
Jade hugged in support, she must have been watching me from the Well of the AllSparks

Jade's POV  
I had never seen dad cry this much, it brought tears to my eyes as I hugged him tighter. I wanted him to feel that I was still with him, and that he was never alone.

"**It's hard**" I heard him whisper, I knew he was referring to his depression as well as the fact he was missing me a hell of a lot. I knew that...as I had been hurting myself as well...  
"I know, but you still got the others" I whispered softly.

"**I know...but not you**" Dad whispered back.  
Primus he really has took my death hard, hell it must've been traumatising for him when he watched me be put to sleep three weeks ago "Daddy...I will always and forever be with you" I whispered softly "you still got family and friends, and you've got Ratchet just please don't give up, I don't want you to fall into another depression"

Ironhide cuddled me tight.

I knew he wanted me back, I looked up at the sky the back at dad "Why don't you talk to Primus" I suggested softly "maybe he can help you"

Ironhide's POV  
Maybe he could, I nodded "**Ok**" I whispered.

Jade smiled at me and she kissed my nose before she flew back into the sky.

**End of Chapter 28**


	29. A second chance

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by **jadey156** =D

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

Speak to Primus...why didn't I think of that before?! 

A week later Primus came down to see me. It had been a whole month since Jade's death. And everything was slow and miserable. I've almost not spoke to anyone, the only ones I have spoken to is Sire 'Steel Becky and 'Star from time to time.  
Primus smiled a little and waved to me. 

_Normal POV_  
Ironhide gave him a nod in greeting.  
Primus smiled a little "**I can see how you've been since Jade's...absence**" he said softly.  
'Hide looked to the side and nodded a little, he was doing his best not to cry.  
Primus nodded "**Well I know that Jade misses you as well**" he said softly "**so I have decided to give her back to her family**"  
The black mech thought his jaw would drop to the ground "**Y-you will?**" he asked.  
The gold mech smiled and nodded. 

_Ironhide's POV  
_I don't believe it! Primus is gonna bring Jade back to life! 

_Normal POV  
_Ironhide tried to think of something to say but couldn't think of anything.  
Primus chuckled "**They say actions speak louder than words Ironhide**" he said "**and I can see by the look on your face you're both shocked and happy**"  
'Hide settled for a very happy nod.  
The gold mech smiled "**Ok, you'll see her tomorrow**" he said with a smile.  
The black mech was amazingly happy.  
Primus smiled "**You haven't smiled for a while**" he said.  
"**I've got good reason to**" Ironhide replied with a smile. 

_Ironhide's POV_  
I could have danced around happily, I couldn't believe that Primus was gonna bring Jade back! This was a dream come true! I restrained myself from hugging him, I didn't want to look an idiot. 

_Normal POV_  
Primus could tell that 'Hide wanted to hug him, he chuckled "**Yes Ironhide you can hug me**" he said with a smile.

_Ironhide's POV_  
I hugged him and I almost let out an happy chirp.

That night I couldn't recharge I was so happy, I didn't tell Ratch or anyone else as I wanted to leave it a surprise for them. I couldn't wait for the sun to rise, I was like a Sparkling on Christmas Day.

**End of Chapter 29**


	30. Return

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by me =D

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Cybertronian talking.

_Normal POV_  
The next morning Rebecca shifted a little and woke up, she sat up and saw her sister sleeping in her bed. 

_Rebecca's POV_  
I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. No I wasn't...Jadey! She's alive! I got out of bed and went over to her bed, I gently shook her awake. 

_Jade's POV_  
I felt someone gently shake me awake, I groaned a little and woke up. Before I could think I felt Rebecca hug me tightly, whoa! How long was I gone for? I hugged my sister back, I had missed her. Hell I've missed everyone. 

_Normal POV_  
When the two sisters ended their hug Jade asked "How long have I been gone for?"  
"A month" Rebecca replied with a smile "but you're back now"

"Yeah I am" the sixteen year old replied with a smile.  
The two girls got up and walked out their room to the living room.

_Jade's POV_  
We walked into the living room and saw dad and uncle 'Steel "Hey guys!" I called.  
Dad was the first to get up and hug me, I hugged him back tight. I heard him cry, not out of sadness, out of joy. I couldn't help but cry happy tears as well, I knew dad had missed me the most. Hell he raised me so I couldn't blame him for missing me so much, I felt uncle 'Steel join the hug and I smiled.

Bex joined the hug as well, I was in a Jade sandwich. I heard uncle 'Steel chirp happily, aww he's an adorable mech. I didn't care about the fact he was a year younger than dad, he was a cute mech and disserves a Bondmate.  
We all ended our hug and wiped our optics, or eyes in mine and Bex's case.  
"JADEY!" came a beautiful voice and Osiris hugged me from behind.

I turn around and hug her back "'Osi!" I replied. 

_Osiris' POV_  
I can't believe Primus brought Jadey back! Thank you Primus!

_Jades POV  
_Ok that's four happy that I'm back...Primus I can't believed they missed me so much.

Soon everyone had given me a hug and told me how much they had missed me, I was touched. Truly, in this moment I felt loved by everyone. 

_Normal POV_  
Later that day Jade was in the garden sitting on the bench looking up at the stars.

_Jades POV_  
I love to move stars and make patterns...but one thing was on my mind...where were my Creators? Maybe dad knows, he may have seen or heard of them. I'll have to ask him when I see him next, but I wouldn't want to leave dad for my Creators. As much as I'd love to see them, I couldn't leave dad. I thought about it and decided to talk to him about it in the morning. 

That night I had a dream...that was more like a memory.

I was four days old and I was in my Carrier's arms, she was a purple femme with icy blue optics. Beside her was a blue mech who was my Sire, he had blue optics as well. My Carrier was cooing at me and I giggled.

Four days old...oh no! I know what happened that day. I wanted to wake up so I didn't have to see it but I couldn't. The three of us heard an explosion, I started to cry and my Carrier held me to her chest as my Sire ran to get his weapon I presume.

I saw the Decepticons raid the house, my Sire was thrown against the wall and knocked into stasis.

"**Give us the child!**" one of the Decepticons snarled.  
"**Never!**" my Carrier snarled back, her voice sounded almost exactly like mine.  
The Decepticon knocked her into stasis and grabbed me and took me away.  
The dream then changed to where I was on a table, a Decepticon was beside me with a needle...oh God. He injected me and I screamed and cried, I looked over at Ironhide. He was looking at me with brave optics..as the pain I took over I screamed.

_Rebecca's POV_  
I woke up when I heard Jadey scream in her sleep. This only happened when she had a nightmare...and a bad one at that. I got out of bed and walked over to her. 

_Jade's POV _  
I twitched a little and opened my eyes, I saw dad. 

_Rebecca's POV_  
I gently shook Jadey awake, she woke up and looked so sad and hurt.

"Jadey?" I said softly.  
Jadey looked at me "Oh...did I wake you?" she asked.  
I nodded "Yeah, you were screaming in your sleep" I replied softly.

_Jades POV  
_Wow...I feel really bad.  
"Sorry sis..." I replied quietly.

"It's ok" she assured softly and sat down on my bed "want to talk about your dream?"

I felt Becky cuddle me, I cuddled her back as I cried silently "Just let it out Jadey" I heard her say softly, so I did.  
After an hour I finally calm down from crying.

I wipe away my tears. 

_Rebecca's POV_  
Aww poor Jadey

"I'm gonna go outside for a bit" Jade said.  
I nodded and let go of her.  
Jadey got up and walked out our room. 

_Ironhide's POV_  
I felt Jade's fear when she was sleeping, then I could have sworn I heard her screaming but I wasn't sure. Then I felt her crying, now I was concerned. I decided to go and see if she was ok.

_Jade's POV_  
I was under the tree crying and cutting my arm. I knew that it was the wrong way to go but right now...I didn't actually care.

_Ironhide's POV_  
I felt pain on the inside of my left arm, I knew what Jade was doing. I found her outside sitting under her tree and cutting her arm, I sighed softly and walked over to her. 

_Normal POV  
_Jade continued to cut her arm, blood and energon leaned out her wounds. She jumped a little when she felt a soft hand hold her hand that was cutting her left arm. 

Jade's POV  
Now three people I knew had soft hands, uncle 'Steel dad and granddad. But when I glanced at hand I knew straight away it was dad when I saw the 'scars', I sighed a little and looked up at him. He didn't look angry or disappointed, he had a concerned but caring look.

I sighed "Yeah...you caught me" I whispered.

I saw him sit beside me from the corner of my eye and felt him cup a hand round me "**Did ya have a bad dream?**" he asked me softly.

"No...I err...watched a scary movie" I lied.

But dad knew me well, he knew when I was telling the truth and when I was lying. Plus I remember when we watched a scary film at night when I was one, I had asked-well pleaded-dad if we could watch a scary film. He warned me that I could have nightmares...but gave in and we watched it. Primus...it scared me. I had nightmares and poor dad didn't get any recharge that night, and it didn't make me do this to myself. I looked at dad again and by the look he had he knew I was lying, I sighed "Ok I had a bad dream can we leave it?" I asked sadly and quickly, I was only like this when something really creped me out to the point where I would do anything to leave it alone.

And dad knew this "**Jade you're only like this if a dream has really crept you out**" he said softly, and he was right "**you know you can talk to me**" he was right again.

I nodded, again when I tried to explain about it...I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I sighed, I wanted to tell him but I couldn't get my words out. Then I remembered a method dad taught me if I either didn't want to talk or couldn't get my words out, he called it sign language. I sighed and moved my hands in sign language to tell him I had a dream about my Carrier and Sire on the day I was taken from them.

_Ironhide's POV  
_Ah she's using sign language, I taught it her so she could use it when she couldn't get her words out or didn't want to talk. It helped quite a lot, I nodded when she finished "**Do you remember what they looked like?**" I asked her softly, I knew quite a few people.

Jade nodded and said the femme was purple slender and had door wings and a British accent whilst the mech was night blue and had medium sized audio fins, good build and also had a British accent, she also said they both had ice-blue optics. I knew straight away who she was talking-signing-about, Moonlight and Olympus. I met them when I went to Ratchet's house party, and 'Oly and I mummified Ratch after he fell asleep in the toilet. 

_Jade's POV_  
I looked at dad and he had a look that said he knew who I was describing "D-do you know them then?" I asked quietly.

Dad nodded "**I know them**" he replied "**their names are Moonlight and Olympus, I met them when I went to Ratchet's house party**"

I smiled a little, I heard from dad about that house party "You mummified Ratch right?" I asked.  
Dad chuckled and nodded "**Me and Olympus did**" he replied "**'Oly is a mischievous one, a good wit and the best sword fighter, 'Moon has a great determination and when I heard ya talk for the first time your voice sounded like her's**"

I nodded, I had a sword of my own that I quickly learned how to use, and dad said I was a fast one to pick up stuff "You said I was a fast learner" I said with a small smile.  
Dad smiled and nodded "**So is Olympus**" he replied "**witty but a great learner, like you**"

I smiled a fraction more.

_Normal POV_  
Ironhide smiled as well.  
"Are they...still alive?" Jade asked quietly.  
"**As far as I know they are**" 'Hide replied "**I haven't seen them in a long time**"

_Jades POV_  
I felt relieved to hear that, but there was one in a million chance I would see them again...but one chance is better than no chance "Do you know where they live?" I asked.  
Dad nodded "**Yeah, they still live on Cybertron**" he replied "**near a city called Typer Pax, nice city compared to Kaon where I used to live**"

I nodded, I heard about Kaon...I shuddered at the thought.  
"**They live in an area called Crypt**" Dad added

I nodded "Is it nice?" I asked.  
Dad nodded "**Yeah it's a nice area**" he replied "**if we had a ship, I'd take ya there**"

I nodded, maybe I could make one...but I wasn't sure about that, what if I f**k it up? "I could make one...but I might f**k it up" I said.  
"**You're great at makin' things kid**" Dad said softly "**you don't have to work on it alone, Que and Starscream can help you**"

"'Star?" I asked surprised.  
"**Yeah 'Screamer used to be a scientist before he joined the 'Cons**" Dad replied.  
I nodded and yawned, I began to get tired again

Dad smiled "**Let's fix yer arm then get some recharge**" he said softly, I'd forgotten about my arm we were talking so much.

I nodded and leant against him as he fixed my arm, he was so gentle that I fell asleep on him.

_Normal POV_  
Ironhide smiled softly, when he finished he put his daughter's hooded jumper gently back on her and gently picked her up in his hand.

Jade curled up on his hand and sighed in content.

'Hide smiled.

**End of Chapter 30**


	31. Night Terrors

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by **jadey156 **=D

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

_Ironhide's POV_  
She looks adorable like that, I remember her doing that when she was one. She had wanted to see my bipedal mode -as I was always in my holoform when I went to see her- and she loved how soft my hand felt, she had curled up and fell asleep.  
I smiled softly at her.  
When Jade's asleep she just looks peaceful and doesn't seem to have a care in the world. Hell I bet we all do when sleeping, I got up and walked into base.  
I looked down at Jade again, part of me didn't want to let her go as she looked very comfortable and warm. I cradled her close to my chest and I walk into mine and Ratch's quarters.  
On the way Jade let out a sleepy noise, I couldn't tell if it was a whimper or a twitter.  
I walked in and saw Ratch reading a datapad and I smiled softly "**Hey Ratch**" I greeted quietly. 

_Ratchet's POV  
_I looked at him and smiled "**Hey**" I replied softly, I was glad that 'Hide was happy again. It was so nice seeing him smile, it was wonderful "**is Jade alright?**"  
'Hide smiled and nodded a little.  
I smile happily "**That's good**" I whispered.  
Ironhide sat next to me and put my data pad on the table.  
I saw him holding Jadey to his chest like a Sparkling.  
Aww.  
She was fast asleep and I smiled, I guessed that 'Hide went to talk to her then when she fell asleep he didn't want to let her go. Bless him, I put my arm round his midsection and I felt him put his free arm round me. I snuggled up to him more, and he started to sing Lullaby by Nickelback. Our song, I smile and fell into recharge on him. He was a amazing singer. 

_Ironhide's POV_  
The song had a meaning to me, it was like it was telling me that I'm not alone. Even in my darkest hour someone will be there to pull you out the darkness and out of the depression, I told Ratch what it meant to me and he decided it could be our song. And I loved that idea, It had a meaning to both of us. I smiled and went into recharge. 

_Jade's POV_  
I had another bad dream about the day I was taken, I saw my Creators but couldn't reach them. Then I saw the Decepticons coming up behind them and knocking them into stasis, I cried their names as I was being taken away from them. I felt someone shaking me awake and I woke up with a gasp, I looked around and saw that I was in dad's quarters and was currently lying on dad's chest. I look at him, he didn't look angry he looked concerned. I sighed "Sorry" I whispered and crawled up to him holding in my tears. 

_Ironhide's POV_  
I was really worried about Jade, she looked so sad and scared about her nightmares. Poor kid, something is stuck in her mind. And I had a feeling what it was "**Same one?**" I whispered softly as she sat down nearer my head on my left side so I could see her. 

_Jade's POV_  
I sighed and nodded, for some reason I couldn't get that day out of my head. Like it was a sign to something. No that's stupid...what the hell was wrong with me?! I looked at dad then looked away at my hands again. I didn't feel able to talk about it. 

_Ironhide's POV_  
I could tell that Jade wasn't ready, and I didn't force her to tell me. 

_Jade's POV_  
I was thankful that dad didn't force an answer out of me, I knew he wasn't the type to do that anyway. I sighed softly and leaned against him. I saw dad fall back into recharge, I looked at my watch and it was 3:30 am. I wasn't going to have a good night sleep tonight, that was a fact. I didn't hold it against dad for falling asleep, he did look tired. I gently stroked the scar on his right optic and he purred in his recharge a little. I smiled a little and decided to look out the window. 

_Ironhide's POV_  
I wake up at 7:05 am, Jade wasn't on me but I could sense her near. I looked to the window by my side of the berth to see Jade looking worse for wear as the human say. The poor kid, I just wish there was a way to get rid of her nightmares. I looked beside me and saw Ratch still recharging, I smiled slightly then got out of our berth.

**End of Chapter 31**


	32. Iridescent

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by me =D

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

_Jade's POV  
_I heard someone-dad or Ratch-get out of bed, I listened to the familiar sound of dad's quiet footsteps walk over to the window ledge where I was sitting. He knelt down so he could talk-well whisper as Ratch was asleep-better "Hey" I whispered.

Dad smiled "**Hey, you ok?**" he whispered softly.  
I nodded even though I was lying through my teeth, I just didn't want him to worry about me. But in a way I could understand why he would, every parent-I presume-worry about their kids when something is wrong with them. I look at dad again and I think he could tell that I wasn't telling the truth, but I think he could understand why I was lying. I didn't want him to worry anymore so I signed him to drop it, he looked a little unsure about it but agreed. I smiled a little as extra reassurance for him, Dad was a good mech and worrying can be bad for a person. I felt him cup a hand round me, his hands were still soft to this day. I smile a little.

_Ironhide's POV_  
I was still concerned about Jade, she looked tired and scared. I had a feeling she would want me to drop the matter, but I couldn't. I wanted to help her in any way I could, I know you can't control dreams-sometimes I wish that you could-but you can help with the aftermath of a dream. Hell Ratch helped me when I kept having nightmares about Jade's death or when I was last depressed, and I wanted to do the same for Jade. The kid is obviously suffering in silence. Hell I'll admit I've suffered in silence before, when I was a 'Con I put on a gruff exterior so no one would see what I was really like deep down. Now that I think about it, Jade and I are very much alike.

I sighed softly.  
Jade smiled, but I knew what that smile was really hiding.

People hide their true feelings in different ways, I put on a gruff exterior and Jade puts on a smile to show that she's ok and that there was nothing to worry about. I just hope the others don't question her, I don't think she needs that right at the moment. She needs time to open up, it took me ages for me to open up to someone so I knew how Jade felt in that department.

Later that day I didn't really want to let Jade out of my sight, she wasn't having energon because she 'didn't feel hungry'. But I feared she was starving herself of energon, I didn't tell her what I thought. Yes I'm a brutally honest mech, but things should be left unsaid. For now at least.

Over the next couple days it was the same. Jade has a night terror, tells nobody, passes it off as a 'bad dream', doesn't drink energon and puts on a smile. Now I was more than worried about her. But I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to pester her in case she got angry with me. And I didn't want to force an answer out of her either, but I couldn't let this go on any longer. I walked outside to see her leaning against the side of the base with her legs shaking, It must be a side effect from having no energon. I hated seeing my daughter suffer in silence. I jogged over to her just as her legs gave way, I quickly caught her before she hit the ground. Thank Primus for quick reflexes.

_Jade's POV_  
Instead of landing on the hard ground I landed on a soft hand, dad's hand. I tried to get up again but my legs were like jelly. I was too weak to manage. All I could do was crawl more onto dad's hand, once I was on properly I curled up in it and sighed.

_Ironhide's POV_  
I lifted her to my chest "**Jade...please let me help you, I hate to see you suffer in silence** " I said softly.

_Jade's POV  
_I looked up at him, I could see how worried and concerned he was about me. I needed the help, plus I have a feeling that dad's experienced suffering in silence before. I sighed as I told him about the same nightmare I had that made me lose my appetite, and I didn't want to tell anyone else because I could be classed as insane.

_Ironhide's POV_  
I listened to her as she told me about why she hadn't been having any energon, I didn't class her as insane. Far from it actually, I saw her as someone suffering because of the nightmare she keeps having.  
When she finished she was in tears, really trying to not let it show.

But I could see, the shell she had put up was starting to crack and her true emotions were coming through. I held her to my chest "**Let it all out kid**" I said softly, and she did.

I told her it's ok to cry, it doesn't make her weak...infact it made her stronger.

After two hours Jade stopped crying.

I smiled a little and sat down against the oak tree.

_Jade's POV_  
I have to admit, I did feel a little better after crying, I was too tired to talk and I heard dad sing Iridescent by Linkin Park. I loved the chorus, it really spoke out to me. I smiled a little, this was the first time I'd heard dad sing. And let me tell you, he's amazing. I smiled as he sang, I didn't want to stop hearing his voice. As he sang I fell fast asleep.

**End of Chapter 32**


	33. Hidden Emotions

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by **jadey156** =D

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

_Ironhide's POV_  
When I finished I looked down at Jade who was fast asleep, I smiled and gently stroked her cheek with my finger. She purred and kicked a little in her sleep, that made me smile. I quite liked the song by Linkin Park, I knew that it meant something to Jade as she had told me. I decided to look up the lyrics to see what they mean to her. I found the lyrics and looked through them, when I came to the chorus of the song I read the words. 

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known.  
Remember all the sadness and frustration,  
And let it go, let it go_

Now I understood why it meant something to her, she lets go of all her sadness and frustration and it makes her stronger. That's the best I can think of, I mean it might mean something completely different to what I'm thinking. I got off the internet and looked at her, she kicked a little and let out a sleepy chirp. Aww. 

_Normal POV_  
Ironhide smiled softly and purred a little in content, he gently stroked his daughter's cheek with his finger.  
Jade purred happily in her sleep.  
'Hide smiled, then his Sire came out with a cube of energon. He smiled "**Sire you're a saint**" he whispered and got the cube off him.  
Trojan smiled. 

_Trojan's POV_  
I could see that 'Hide was a bit more relaxed now, he'd been worrying about Jade over these past couple of days and worrying constantly can't be good for a person right? At least it's better than seeing him almost give up fighting off his depression, I'll admit I was scared that he was gonna go into it and harm himself again. But now that Jade's back 'Hide's back to normal, and I was so happy-and relieved-that he was. I sat down beside him, I understood that Jade had some trouble with sleeping. But I didn't dare question her or Ironhide about it. Because I knew that Jade wouldn't say anything, and-as much as 'Hide trusted me-neither would 'Hide. He's the type to keep other people's secrets and only tell until that person says he can, if I asked him he'd say 'I can't say, I don't want Jade to lose her trust in me because I blabbed'. Now you'd think I'd be hurt about that, but I'm not. I know what 'Hide is like, so does 'Steel. I mentioned to Ratch what he was like and he understood, I'm glad Ratch is an understanding mech but so are 'Hide and 'Steel. And I'm an understanding mech myself, because of my break-up with their Carrier Trinity I was the one who raised 'Hide and 'Steel as a single parent. Ironhide got to see Trinity and-to put it bluntly-wasn't too fond of her because of the way she treated me, 'Steel on the other hand didn't get to see her as he was only a few weeks old and doesn't remember her. I always wondered what happened to her, but I never made my thoughts take over looking after my sons as they were always happy when I was around. And to be honest, I was happy when they were with me. I've gotten over Trinity now, she missed out on raising two fantastic sons. When I was reunited with 'Hide, he glomped me and cuddled me. It was like his true self had come out from his gruff exterior, playful but serious at times. That's what I love most about them, both 'Hide and 'Steel are playful but when they have to be serious as well. I think 'Hide raised Jade the same way I raised him, I gave him great determination by saying never give up hope on your dreams. And I always said show compassion to the people you love, I think 'Hide has passed that down to Jade when he raised her from four days old. He didn't mention her past to me, as I stated before: he's the type to keep other people's secrets until that person says otherwise. And I'm glad he can be trusted with other people's precious secrets.

'Steel is the same, you wouldn't think it with his bubbly and happy personality but he can keep a secret. A lot of people think he can't because they judge him by his personality, he was the talkative one so to speak. And Ironhide is the quiet one, which is something we all accept him for. And we all accept how Steelhide is, in fact people think he's an adorable mech. Especially when he chirps when he's really happy, that's just cute. 'Steel loves to shows his Sparkling innocence and doesn't give a damn what everyone else thinks, 'Hide doesn't show his that much. I think it's because of the gruff exterior he 'created' when he joined the 'Cons, to hide his true feelings. I didn't think that was very healthy for him to do that, hiding your true feelings and putting on a gruff exterior so no one suspected that something was wrong with you. And Ironhide was a 'Con for a very long time, primus hiding your feelings for that long couldn't have been good for him. Hmm I wonder if it affected him in more ways than he lets on?

**End of Chapter 33**


	34. Spark Aches and Spark Attacks

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by me =D

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

I looked at him and he was having the last bit of his energon, he looked fine. But that could be a front, I mean if I hid my true feelings for as long as 'Hide did. Primus knows what I'd be like, I worried to think.

'Hide looked at me, frag he must have felt my worry. 

_Ironhide's POV_  
I felt Sire's worry and looked at him "**You alright?**" I asked.

Sire nodded, clearly hiding something "**I'm fine 'Hide**" he assured.

Now if there was one thing I knew about Sire, he was a terrible liar when trying to hide the fact that he wasn't fine and that something was bothering him. 

_Trojan's POV  
_By the look on 'Hide's face, he didn't believe me. Hell I'll admit I'm a terrible liar when it comes to assuring nothing was wrong when something clearly was. I sighed and told him my worry about him hiding his deeper emotions.

_Ironhide's POV_  
I never realised Sire felt like that, why didn't he tell me sooner? Then again he probably feared my reaction, to be honest I'm not mad at him for showing his worry for me. Hell every parent-or Creator in our terms-worries about their kids, I know how Sire feels in that department. I understood why Sire never told me, like Jade wouldn't tell me if something was wrong with her I smiled "**Sire I can understand your worry but I'm fine, I mean now you and 'Steel are back I'm coming out my shell more**" I assured.

Sire smiled a little "**I know, and I'm glad**" he replied then sighed "**but...all that time you hid your true emotions when you were a 'Con, it couldn't have been healthy for ya**"

I nodded, it wasn't healthy for me. And Sire wasn't the only one who could see the effects, Jade had seen them as well as 'Steel and Ratch. And at a stretch Optimus as we've been friends for so long, I suffer with Spark aches because I hid my true emotions for so long. It didn't do anything bad to my Spark, it just ached every now and then...I haven't really mentioned it to anyone. And well, I didn't want to tell anyone about that. I didn't want anyone to treat me any different or feel sorry for me every time they see me, I looked down at Jade who shifted a little in her sleep. Jade and I shared a deeper understanding compared to the rest of my family, we have been through depression and hid our true feelings from other people. And we also have been through terrifying experiences. I began to see Jade was having another nightmare. Primus these nightmares we really affecting her, I gently shook her awake. 

_Trojan's POV  
_I saw 'Hide wake Jade up, she must be having another nightmare. I decided to let them have their privacy "**I'll see ya later 'Hide**" I said softly and got up.

_Ironhide's POV_  
I smiled a little and he walked inside, I gently shook my daughter awake again.

_Jade's POV_  
I woke up in a cold sweat, I felt like my Spark was going to leap right out my chest.

"**Jade**" I heard a soft voice say making me jump, I looked up and relaxed a little when I saw dad. I must have fallen asleep in his hand, I sat up and crossed my legs. I was trying to hide my fear but wasn't working, I looked down and shivered. 

_Ironhide's POV  
_Jesus that one really scared her, I've got help her out. I sent her love comfort and reassurance through the bond, I wanted her to feel that she could talk to me about her dreams. I'll admit I used to have nightmares about 'Steel's death, but I don't anymore. The point is I didn't mention my dreams to anyone when I was a 'Con, so I was basically suffering in silence. I didn't want Jade to suffer in silence, I wanted her to open up to me. Which was easier said than done, Jade is more like a brick wall and will hardly tell her problems to anyone. And if she did then she would be brief, which can't be good for her. I felt a pain in her Spark from the bond and it was like a very tight pain as well. Now I knew what that was, a Spark attack. I've never had one, but I know when someone is having one. Primus that dream really scared her, she was on the verge of a Spark attack. I had to calm her down or she'll have a Spark attack. I thought of singing to her, that should relax her to slow her Spark rate down. Now I knew she loved the song Iridescent by Linkin Park, and I loved Lullaby by Nickelback. I decided to go for the Iridescent song as that should calm her down more than Lullaby. So I started to sing it. 

_Jade's POV _  
I could hear dad start singing Iridescent by Linkin Park, it was one of my favourite songs. I felt my Spark beat calm down a little.

Soon it went down to normal and I smiled a fraction at dad.

_Ironhide's POV_  
I felt Jade's Spark calm right down and I smiled, I'll have to note that down somewhere 'sing to Jade to prevent a Spark attack'. 

_Jade's POV_  
When dad finished singing I smiled, I saw his kind optics and he smiled back at me.

**End of Chapter 34**


	35. AllSpark?

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by **jadey156** =D

D.X, Alive and Trixie belongs to **jadey156**.

"**Hello**" Decepticon talking.

"Hello" Human talking.

I bet he'll note down to sing to me when I'm on the verge of a Spark attack, I don't blame him. We sat outside and talked until late at night. I lay on my back and sighed a little, I looked up at the stars. I knew that my Creators were there...somewhere. Although dad said that-to his knowledge-they're still alive, I didn't have much hope of seeing them again. But I had dad's determination, he told me to never lose hope. No matter how bad things may seem, he really does take after granddad Trojan. Daddy taught me determination when I was in the labs all those years ago, and that kept me believing that I could make it. And it's just the same here, I know I can find my Creators again. 

Later that night I got the chance sooner than I thought. A few months ago I had done some re-wiring to my iPod so I could find Decepticon activity, and I saw some on Cybertron. I smirked and got out of bed and ran outside, I glowed purple-fortunate I could hold my breath for long periods-and flew to Cybertron. Yes I know this was a more stupid idea than brave, but this was an opportunity to see my home planet, and maybe more. 

I arrived on Cybertron, it looks deserted and dull. A few buildings were destroyed or damaged because of the war, Primus. This was worse than what I expected Cybertron to be like, I looked around, it was cold like death. I walked carefully around and saw the Decepticon base, taking a deep breath I took a slow step forwards. I walked around and hid in a ventilation shaft. Lucky I'm small enough to fit, crawling around wasn't fun. I was aching and there wasn't any room for me to stretch my arms or legs. 

Soon I arrived at a room, Megadork and several other Decepticons were there. And so was Alive D.X and Trixie. I had to keep from growling, they were the ones Megat**t sent me to when I was two. I remember dad telling me he was furious when he found out, he didn't trust bad magics and was worried about what they would do to me. I didn't blame dad for being furious, he hid it from me. But after I had gone to sleep on the day I returned he went to have a 'talk' with Megatron, I was too young back then to understand but Megs quickly found out...now what was he up to? "**We have got to get the AllSpark, we need it to take down the Autoscums...but only Hybrid can activate it**" he said.  
AllSpark? What's an AllSpark? And why am I the only one who can activate it? Maybe dad or Osiris will know what the AllSpark is.  
"Well our computer has detected AllSpark fragments scattered around Earth" D.X replied "all we have to do is get them"  
Hmm whatever it is, the 'Cons won't be getting it any time soon, I start a crawl back...until D.X detects me in the vents. Trust me, the WORST place to get caught be the enemy, is in the vents "Master Hybrid is in the vents!" I heard him say, s**t!  
"**Get her!**" Megatron ordered  
D.X flew into the ventilation shaft, I turned to crawl away but Trixie and Alive were blocking the other way. I was pinned, the only way I could go was up or down. If I went down then I'll be trapped...up it is! I use an energy force to blast a hole through the top part of the vent and not wasting any time I fly up into the air and out the base. Home free! Well that's what I thought, I felt a sharp grip on me. Megatron, he had booster rockets on his f**king back! That's how he got to me so fast! "**You're not going anywhere Hybrid**" he sneered. 

_Megatron's POV_  
Finally! After all this time I finally have Hybrid in my clutches! She's going to pay for running away from me all those years ago!


	36. Found

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by me =D

Moonlight and Olympus belong to **jadey156 **=D

"Hello" Human talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

She's going to pay for running away from me.  
I walked to a cliff edge. 

_Jade's POV_  
He's not thinking about dropping me is he? Oh f**k, he's gonna f**king drop me! Is he insane?! Oh yeah, he is "You don't scare me f**kertron!" I snarled, stupid yes but I didn't care. Plus I liked the new nickname I just thought of,I smirked to myself then scream as he drops me. I tried to use my magic, but nothing worked! I landed hard on my head, I felt myself pass out.

_Normal POV_  
A couple of minutes later and mech and a femme were walking along the beach, their names were Moonlight and Olympus. 'Moon looked out at the horizon and sighed, she missed her Sparkling.

Olympus spotted something, he frowned and had a closer look.  
Moonlight frowned "**What is it 'Oly?**" she asked.  
"**I see something**" the blue mech replied and walked closer, what he saw made him gasp "**Primus, look**"

Moonlight frowned a little and jogged over, she saw a girl who looked about sixteen on a rock with her head bleeding. 

_Moonlight's POV_  
Oh my Primus! The poor girl...but she looked familiar "**Let's help her**" I said.  
My Bondmate nodded and we ran over to her.

I carefully picked her up, she was hurt bad and needed immediate medical attention. Luckily I know Medics "**Let's get her back**" I said "**she needs urgent medical attention**"  
"**Primus, I wish there were more Autobots**" my Bondmate said, I wish there was too.

I nodded and we walked back home, as we did I couldn't escape the feeling that this girl looked familiar to me.

_Olympus' POV_  
I couldn't escape the feeling that this girl looked familiar, I had a proper look at her. She looked a bit like our lost daughter Jadey.  
When we got home 'Moon placed her on the couch and I ran into the kitchen to get what she needed. 

_Moonlight's POV_  
I kept an optic on the girl, then I saw a picture on the table of me 'Oly and our daughter. I looked at the picture then at the girl, oh my Primus. She looks just like our lost daughter! When 'Oly walked in I said "**'Oly, look at that photo then at the girl, who does she look like?**"

_Olympus' POV_  
I looked at the photo then at the girl, oh Primus...it is! "**It's Jadey**" I said, I couldn't believe it!  
"**Lets get her treated**" 'Moon said with a smile.  
I smiled and nodded.

_Moonlight's POV_  
I quickly and gently treated Jadey, I was overjoyed that we found her again.  
I soon finish treating her "**She'll be awake in an hour**" I said, I was so happy we found Jadey!  
Olympus smiled and nodded. 

_Jade's POV  
_I groaned a little, my head hurt. The last thing I remember was being thrown off a cliff by f**kertron, I felt warm. Warm? Wait! Where was I? I force my eyes open. This wasn't the Autobot base, it was a home. A nice home might I add, and this may sound insane but it looked familiar as well. Then I saw a femme walk in, she looked like the one I've been seeing in my dreams. I tried to sit up, but I was too weak to manage.

_Moonlight's POV_  
I saw Jadey trying to move "**Hey, take it easy**" I said softly "**you hurt your head pretty badly**"

_Jade's POV_  
She sounded just like me. "O-ok..." I whispered quietly.

The femme smiled, Primus she looked so familiar. I looked around the house "Wh-where am I?" I whispered.

"**You're in our house, we live in an area called Crypt**" the femme replied.  
I could only nod "W-what's...your name?" I asked

"**My name is Moonlight**" the femme replied.  
Moonlight?! Dad mentioned her to me "I-Is your Bondmate Olympus?" I asked.  
Moonlight nodded "**How did you know?**" she asked softly.

I had to try and explain but something else was ringing in my head, they were my Creators...but how could I be sure? I looked at Moonlight, I remember dad saying that he was good friends with them and had met them at a house party or something. If they knew dad then they could be my creators "D-do you know Ironhide?" I asked.

Moonlight nodded "**Yeah he trained Olympus and I**" she replied and chuckled "**one time an Autobot called Ratchet had a house party and 'Oly and Ironhide covered him in toilet paper**"

Oh yeah, this was definitely my Carrier. She knew dad for Primus' sake and knew about the house party.  
"**Is Ironhide still alive?**" a blue mech asked walking in, he must have heard our conversation from the kitchen.

Moonlight smiled and nodded "**Yeah, sorry I didn't get your name**" she said.  
I smiled "It's ok...my name is Jade" I replied.

_Moonlight's POV_  
Jade? Oh Primus it's our daughter! The one who was taken from us at four days old! I looked at Olympus who had the exact same look on his face as me. 

_Jade's POV_  
I looked at the looks on their faces, it was one of recognition. It was clear that they recognised me. And I recognised them. They are my Creators, I took a deep breath and asked "A-Are you my Creators?" she asked.  
"**Are you our daughter Jadey?**" Moonlight asked "**was it you who was taken at four days old?**"

I nodded feeling tears form in my eyes "Yeah" I replied "I was, I keep on having a memory of you Moonlight cooing me and then an explosion, then a Decepticon raid and you were both knocked into stasis and I was crying as I was being taken away" I explained now in tears

I saw tears in both my Creators' optics "**Oh Primus Jadey!**" Moonlight said and gently hugged me.  
My Sire joined the hug, I can't believe it! I've found my Creators! I had an arm around my Carrier and the other around my Sire. I was crying happy tears, I can't believe this is happening! But it is! I was so happy right now, when we ended our hug I looked at my Creators and smiled.  
They smiled back. 

_Normal POV_  
"**Jadey? We need to know something**" Moonlight said "**what happened...after you were captured?**"

The sixteen year old gulped a little "**W-well, I was sent to a lab...where I was...experimented on**" She whispered

"**Oh Primus**" Olympus breathed.  
"**I wish that never happened to you Jadey**" 'Moon added "**how did you...survive?"**

"Well...Ironhide was there, and he kept me going...he raised me" Jade whispered.

"**Oh thank Primus**" Olympus said "**we have to thank him 'Moon**"  
Moonlight nodded in agreement.  
"**He's my dad**" Jade added "we have a father/daughter Bond" 

_Jade's POV_  
Primus I hope they approved of that, but when I saw their smile I smiled as well.  
"**That's great to hear Jadey**" my Carrier said.  
"**I bet he means alot to you**" my Sire added.

I nodded, but I couldn't leave them for dad and vise versa.

They smiled "**If you're ok with it Jadey**" my Carrier said "**the three of us, me you and Ironhide can be parents to you**"  
I was both surprised and happy "Really?" I asked "you'll let dad still by a father to me?"  
They smiled and nodded.

I smiled and cuddled them both back. Then I remembered dad, Primus he's probably getting worried about me. I haven't returned back to base yet and I know how worried he gets "Mom? Sire?" I asked.  
"**Yes Jadey?**" my Carrier asked softly.  
"If it's ok with you two...I want to stay on Earth with dad" I said "you two can come as well, there's a spare room for you"

They smiled "**Let us get packed**" My Carrier replied with a smile and they ran upstairs.  
I smiled, as I waited for them I felt my eyes closing. I stretched a little and fell asleep. 

_Normal POV_  
Moonlight and Olympus walked in with their packed bags, they smiled when they saw their daughter asleep. The blue mech gently picked her up and held her in his arms.

Jade let out a sleepy chirp and curled up in her Sires arms

"**Awww**" Moonlight said quietly.  
Olympus smiled "**C'mon, let's head to our ship**" he whispered.  
'Moon smiled and they walked out their house, after locking it up for the last time they walked to the ship.

_Olympus' POV_  
It was strange leaving the house, but it will be nice to see the Autobots and my old buddy Ironhide again. I Can't believe he's still kicking, I don't know how the hell I'm going repay him for looking after Jadey through her hardest time. We arrived at the ship and we got in, I placed Jadey on my lap and 'Moon started up the engines.

I smiled as we flew away from Cybertron.

**End of Chapter 36**


	37. Friends Reunited

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by **jadey156**, be sure to check out her two awesome stories '**Bolts of Love**' and '**Wanted Rose**' =D

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

_Moonlight's POV_  
I landed the ship outside the Autobot base, I looked back and saw 'Oly and Jadey asleep. He was cuddling her protectively in his arms making me smile, I gently shook 'Oly awake. 

_Normal POV_  
Olympus groaned a little and woke up "**Huh?**"  
"**Hey sleepyhead, we're here**" 'Moon said softly.  
The blue mech smiled and got up. 

_Ironhide's POV_  
I heard a ship land outside our base, I was suspicious and went to see who had arrived. I was also worried about Jade, she wasn't in her room and I got this pain in my head. I walked outside the base and I saw a small ship, hmm. I saw Moonlight step out with a backpack and Olympus step out with a backpack and Jade in his arms. Well I'll be dammed! She's found them! 

_Normal POV  
_Ironhide walked outside "**Well well, look what the Cybercat dragged in**" he joked.  
Olympus laughed "**Ironhide! Damn it's good to see ya**" he said "**I'd hug you but I've got Jadey in my arms**" 

_Ironhide's POV_  
Thank Primus she's ok! I smiled and nodded "**It's fine**" I assured. 

_Normal POV_  
Olympus smiled.  
Ironhide looked at Moonlight "**Long time no see Moonlight**" he said "**still beautiful I see**"  
'Moon blushed and giggled.  
"**She's taken 'Hide**" the blue mech joked.  
"**So am I**" 'Hide replied with a smirk.  
"**No way! Who?**" Olympus asked with a smile.  
"**Mummy boy aka Ratchet**" Ironhide replied with a smile as he casually crossed his arms over his chest.  
The blue mech laughed "**Primus you still remember that?**" he asked.  
"**Hell yeah**" 'Hide replied with a smirk.  
Olympus smiled and looked at his sleeping daughter and carefully handed her to his Bondmate, then he gave his old friend a hug "**Primus, it's great to see you again old mech**" he said.  
Ironhide laughed and smiled as he hugged his friend back "**You too young one**" he replied.  
Moonlight smiled at the sight.  
"**Oh and I-well we-really want to thank you**" the blue mech said with a smile "**for raising Jadey**"  
'Hide smiled "**No worries kid**" he replied "**I'm glad she's found her Creators**"  
Olympus smiled and the two mechs ended their hug "**Y'know you can still be a father to her" he said "Jadey told us how much you mean to her**"  
Ironhide smiled and nodded "**I'd love that**" he replied.  
'Oly and Moonlight smiled.  
'Hide smiled as well "**C'mon**" he said "**we've got a spare room for ya, you can meet the others tomorrow after you've had a rest**"  
The two nodded and they all walked inside.  
Moonlight and Olympus felt complete again as the long lost bond between them and Jade was reconnecting again, this was a great late night reunion.

**End of Chapter 37**


	38. Meeting Trojan and Steelhide

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by me =D

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"Hello" Human talking.

The next morning Moonlight was the first one awake, she looked at her daughter who was lying between them and smiled. She decided to get the three of them some energon, she quietly got out the berth and walked towards the door. When she walked out she almost bumped into Steelhide "**Oh! Sorry**" she said.

"**Hey it's fine**" Steelhide replied with a smile "**I've never seen you before, are you new?**"

"**We arrived last night**" Moonlight replied with a smile "**I'm Moonlight, Jadey's Carrier**"  
"**Mine's Steelhide, but call me 'Steel**" 'Steel replied with a smile "**I'm Ironhide's younger brother**"

"**Well it's really nice to meet you 'Steel**" The purple femme said with a smile. 

_Moonlight's POV_  
'Steel has Sparkling innocence, that's the first thing about him. And he's such an adorable mech.

'Steel smiled "**I bet you want some energon**" he said, he sounded so much like Ironhide "**c'mon, I'll show ya where the energon dispenser is**"

"**Ok**" I replied with a smile and followed him down the hallway.

We walked into the living room where a dark blue mech was, he looked exactly like 'Hide and 'Steel except he had no battle scars.

I began to feel very shy, I wasn't used to be in a room with two people I didn't know.

_Trojan's POV_  
I saw my younger son walk in with a purple femme behind him, she all of a sudden looked very shy. It's understandable as she probably hasn't seen another Autobot for a long time "**Hey**" I greeted softly making her jump a little.

"**Oh hi**" the femme replied with a smile, her voice sounded almost exact to Jade's.

I smiled, she was definitely Jade's Carrier "**I'm Trojan**" I said "**what's your name?**"  
"**Um, Moonlight**" she replied.  
I smiled and nodded.  
"**He's mine and 'Hide's Sire**" 'Steel said with a smile and let out a happy chirp.

Moonlight smiled and I smiled as well. 

_Moonlight's POV_  
I like Trojan, he may look intimidating but he was nothing like that.

'Steel showed me the energon dispenser in the corner of the living room, I smiled and got three cubes for me 'Oly and Jadey. Speaking of 'Oly he just walked in, I felt more relaxed now that he's here. 

_Olympus' POV_  
F**king hell! I'm seeing double, two more Ironhide look a likes?! This should be fun "**Whoa, am I seeing double?**" I joked.  
The dark leaf green Ironhide giggled and the dark blue Ironhide chuckled.  
'Moon giggled "**No you're not seeing double**" she said.

"**Then why do I see more than one Ironhide?**" I asked with a smirk.

'Moon giggled "**This is Steelhide, Ironhide's younger brother**" she said gesturing to the green Ironhide "**and this is Trojan their Sire**" she gestured to the dark blue Ironhide.

I smiled and waved "**My name is Olympus**" I said.

"**Oh 'Hide mentioned you**" Steelhide said "**he said that you and him mummified Ratch**" he giggled, one thing you see with 'Steel is his Sparkling innocence. It's as clear as day, I'm guessing he shows it and doesn't worry what others think. I like him for that, and I think he is an adorable mech. I know I just said that but he is, anyone can see it. I'm going to guess that 'Steel is the talkative one and Ironhide is surprisingly the quiet one, I smiled "**Yeah, we nicknamed Ratch 'Mummy boy'**" I replied.  
Steelhide laughed.

Moonlight giggled and Trojan shook his helm in amusement.  
I smiled.

"**How's Jade?**" Trojan asked.  
"**She's great**" I replied "**she's happy that she found us**"  
"**Are we still her uncle and grandfather?**" Steelhide asked.  
I smiled "**Don't worry, 'Hide is still Jadey's father**" I assured.

They seemed relieved.  
Well I hoped Jadey was ok, she was sick as a dog this morning.

**End of Chapter 38**


	39. Mommy

**Author's note**: This chapter was written by **jadey156** =D

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

_Moonlight's POV  
_I couldn't blame them for being relieved, I could see that Jadey meant a lot to them. I'm glad she has a family that care about her and love her dearly, I gave 'Oly his energon then I went to our quarters to give one to Jadey.

When I walked in I saw Ironhide with her, I didn't mind one bit. He is her father after all, and I'm guessing he felt her discomfort or something when she was sick.  
Ironhide looked at me and smiled.  
Jadey was still asleep, I gently shook her awake "**Jadey, wake up I got some energon for you**" I whispered.  
Jadey woke up a little-I use that phrase lightly-and smiled at me and Ironhide. 

_Jade's POV_  
I was glad to see mom and dad, mom had an energon cube for me. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't do it that well. Then I felt dad put a hand behind me and gently helped me sit up.  
Mom gave me my energon and helped me drink it.  
I was secretly fortunate that the room was dimly lit, because if the room was light then mom would have seen dad's 'scars' on his arm that was behind me. Then again mom is the type to not ask questions about the things she notices, so if she did see them she wouldn't ask about it. Which I think would be a big relief for dad. Also it brings the stress off me and Dadda Ratch if mom does ask. Yes I called Ratchet 'Dadda Ratch', I'm starting to see him as a father figure like Dadda 'Hide. And I know Becky does as well, neither of us have mentioned it to him as we weren't sure if he felt the same way. Although we did notice that he showed a lot more care than he used to, so maybe that's an indication that he feels the same way. But I don't fully know yet, maybe we should ask him about it. Ok when I'm better I will talk to sis about it, then we'll both go talk to Dadda Ratch and pray to Primus he feels the same way. When I finished my energon I felt a bit more awake and dad helped me lie down again, I smiled and purred a little at him. I felt mom gently and softly put a hand to my forehead.  
"**Ok well the swelling of the bruised cut has gone down**" she said softly "**a couple more days of resting then you should be ok to walk around again**"  
"Ok mommy" I replied and yawned.  
Did I really just call her 'mommy'?

**End of Chapter 39**


	40. FatherDaughter talk

**Author's note** Chapter 40! ^_^ This was written by me =D

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

Oh well, I sometimes cal dad 'Daddy' when it's just me and him. Plus dad didn't seem to mind that I just called my Carrier mommy. 

_Ironhide's POV_  
I didn't mind Jade calling 'Moon 'mommy', she is her Carrier after all. And Jade still calls me 'daddy' when it's just me and her, and I call her Jadey when it's me and her alone. I smiled, then I felt my Spark start to ache a bit. Oh Primus not now, it didn't happen every day. But it happened once maybe twice a week, but I never really know which two days it's gonna happen on. I felt Jade send me calmness through the Bond, she must have felt it too. And through the bond she started to sing, It was Lullaby by Nickelback. Mine and Ratch's song, as she sang I felt the ache in my Spark start to fade away. 

_Jade's POV_  
I had started to feel a dull ache in my Spark and by the pained look in dad's optics it was his pain, I couldn't leave it so I sent him relaxation and sang his and Dadda Ratch's song. I saw the pained look in his optics fade away, I was happy that the pain was fading away. I would have to ask him about the pain, I know it'll be a sensitive subject for him so I'll approach him gently about it. Not right now though but I will, and I will help with the pain...maybe I should tell him about the pain I get in my Spark as well. At least then he won't feel like he's alone in that department, yes I should tell him. But not right now, when I'm better and after me and Bex have talked to Dadda Ratch.

Well a couple of weeks later me and Daddy were sitting in the garden, I felt he should be talked to first. He was my first priority in my eyes, I didn't want him suffering in silence like he has been for Primus knows how long "Ok daddy, talk when you're ready" I said softly.

_Ironhide's POV_  
I had to tell her about my Spark aches, it was a hard thing to talk about. But I wanted to get it off my chest, so I took a deep breath "**After 'Steel...died**" I replied "**I went into a depression as you know**"

Jadey nodded.

I continued "**Well when I joined the Decepticons I didn't want any of them to see how...broken I was inside, so I put on a gruff exterior...I did this all through my time with the 'Cons...now I'm living with the consequences so to speak, I suffer with Spark aches once maybe twice a week because I hid my true feelings for so long**"

Jadey nodded and had a look of love and compassion in her eyes "I see" she replied softly "now you live with the Spark aches because you have hidden your inner emotions"  
I nodded.  
"Did you try to let your feelings out? Like drawing or writing or something?" Jadey asked softly.

I'll admit I do draw, but I never did when I was with the 'Cons "**I draw**" I replied softly "**I didn't when I was a 'Con, but I do now**"  
Jadey nodded "And does it help?" she asked softly.  
It helped a little, but I knew it would take a long time for the aches to go completely "**It does**" I replied quietly "**but I know that's gonna take a long time for the ache to go completely**"

Jadey nodded "Well that's ok, It's better than you living with the pain forever" she replied softly "and if it helps then what's stopping you?"

She had a point, what was stopping me? I smiled a little "**Nothing**" I replied.  
Jadey smiled "There we go then" she said "if you feel like drawing do it"

I smiled "**I will kid**" I replied. 

_Jade's POV  
_I'm glad that dad has found something to help him, I hated to see him suffer in silence. He's a great mech and doesn't even deserve to suffer. I couldn't even begin to imagine how he felt when he was hiding his feelings through his Decepticon days, but that was in the past now. I smiled at him as he stroked my hair, I purred and I felt him cup a hand round me and-gently-lift me to his chest. I smiled and leant against it, I could hear his steady Sparkbeat and breathing and sighed in content. I knew I had to tell him about my tight Spark...but in a way, I resolved my own problem. Drawing, if I feel my Spark start to tighten I can draw or listen to dad sing to me. I looked up at him and he looked at me and smiled, he looked both happy and relieved that he had finally told someone about his Spark aches. I smiled back at him, I was glad he let it out "If there's anything else you want to talk about, come and see me if you want" I said, I just want him to know that he can come and talk.

Daddy smiled and nodded, knowing him he would more than likely talk to me dadda Ratch uncle 'Steel or granddad. Which was fine, as long as he talked "**And if you need to talk**" he said softly "**come find me**" he's returning the offer, if I need to talk I can find him.

I smiled...but normally I would try and fight it off on my own, Then again dad has been doing that since he joined the Decepticons. And that was before I was born "Ok" I replied finally "thanks"  
"**No worries Jadey**" Daddy replied with a smile.  
I smiled.

**End of Chapter 40**


End file.
